L'épouse Mikaelson
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Et si en venant à Mystic Falls, Phylis retrouvait son mari, disparu 200 ans plus tôt ?
1. 00 - Prologue

La femme de Kol / L'épouse Mikaelson

By LoveHopeless

Phylis Mikaelson, Felycia Giacommo Mikaelson de son vrai nom, est une vampire âgée de 680 ans, ayant changé de nom il y 15 ans à la « mort » de son beau-père qu'elle n'a jamais connu. A la disparition subite -ou plutôt à la fuite- de son mari, elle parcouru le monde de toute part avant de débarquer à Mystic Falls, pour y poser ses valises.

Ayant déjà entendu parler de cette ville par le bouche à oreille, elle n'a pas refusé l'invitation de son beau-frère, Klaus Mikaelson, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Que lui veut-il ? Elle l'ignore mais elle ne tardera pas à le découvrir quand il lui annoncera que son mari est « revenu » à la vie. Qu'elle sera la réaction de Phylis en l'apprenant ? Et lui, que fera-t-il en sachant sa femme dans la même ville que lui ?

Elle s'appelle Phylis Mikaelson, femme de Kol Mikaelson, et voici son histoire, ou plutôt leur histoire.

Phylis Mikaelson ( _Felycia Giacommo Mikaelson_ ) - Kol Mikaelson


	2. 01 - Chapitre Premier

Chapitre Premier - Le mariage forcé

Point de vue Omniscient - Flash back, Milan, 1331

Felycia Giacommo était une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans issue d'une des familles les plus riches d'Italie. Son avenir était déjà entièrement tracé par ses parents. Georgio et Felycita Giacommo étaient les seuls marchands de tissus de Milan, d'où leur immense fortune. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clair, presque blond, et ses yeux vert clair étaient remplis d'innocence, la rendant irrésistible aux yeux des hommes.

Fille unique, Felycia avait toujours été obéissante, droite, réservée et timide, du moins en public. Car en privé, elle affirmait son caractère et pouvait se montrer assez têtue, dans le plus grand car si cela revenait aux oreilles de ses parents, le châtiment qu'il l'attendait n'étais pas des plus doux. Elle avait toutes les qualités requises pour épouser un compte, ou même un prince. Les rumeurs disaient que la fille Giacommo était promise au duc Risolli, de cinq ans son aînée.

Mais ce n'était que de fausses rumeurs, lancé par Felicita Giacommo elle-même. En effet, en ce jour de juillet ensoleillé, la vie de Felycia allait prendre un tournant radical.

Vêtu d'une des plus belles robes cousu par sa mère, Felycia suivit une servante jusqu'au boudoir, où ses parents et un home inconnu qui lui faisait dos l'attendaient.

« - Felycia, te voilà enfin ! _S'exclama la matriarche Giacommo en voyant sa fille._

\- J'étais dans le jardin, veuillez m'excuser mère, _s'excusa Felycia avec politesse, en baissant la tête._ »

Sa voix résonna comme la plus belle des mélodies aux oreilles de Kol -car oui, c'était bien lui- qui se retourna pour voir la jeune femme. Il fut décontenancé par sa beauté et ne put la lâcher des yeux, comme hypnotisé. _**« C'est elle, c'est la bonne ! »**_ pensa-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle et en entendant un froissement de tissu, Felycia releva la tête et fut charmé par sa beauté. Aucuns garçons qu'elle n'avait croisé avant ce jour ne lui avait fait un tel désir. Elle rosit légèrement des joues face à ses pensées. Elle sortit de sa léthargie et posa sa main dans celle que Kol lui tendait.

« - Felycia, je te présente le duc Mikaelson, héritier de la couronne anglaise, _lui présenta sa mère avec une excitation non feinte._ Sir, je vous présente notre fille unique, Felycia Gloria Giacommo.

\- Enchanté miss Giacommo, _sourit Kol en lui embrassant la main._

\- Moi de même Sir, _dit-elle en faisant une révérence après avoir récupérer sa main._

\- Sir Mikaelson est là parce que vous allez vous marier, _lui apprit son père avec un immense sourire._ Il est venu demander ta main le mois dernier, lorsque tu as été en ville livré une robe et qu'il t'avait croisé cette seule et unique fois.

\- Oh, _lâcha Felycia avec surprise._

\- Le mariage aura lieu demain, _ajouta sa mère en posant une main sur le bras de sa fille._ On a commencé les préparatifs justes après que ton père est accepté et il ne manque que quelques détails sur ta robe de mariée, _s'enthousiasma-t-elle._ »

Son destin était scellé et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle s'inclina avec respect devant ses parents et son futur mari puis s'éclipsa dans le jardin.

Elle s'assit sur le banc en pierre et observa la fontaine qui avait état construite à sa naissance. Elle allait se marier avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en ce jour, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il est vrai qu'il était charmant, voir magnifique, mais était-ce suffisant pour un mariage heureux ? Comment se conduira-t-il avec elle quand elle lui appartiendra corps et âme ? Et tant d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

La voyant sortir, Kol s'excusa auprès de ses futurs beaux-parents, auxquels il avait envie de les vider de son sang, et suivit sa future épouse. Les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur la peau de Felycia la rendirent plus magnifique encore. Il se dirigea vers elle et tout retenir son instinct de vampire pour ne bondir sur elle et la vider de son sang.

« - Je vous dérange ? _Demanda Kol en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté d'elle._

\- Pas le moindre Sir, _répondit-elle sans le regarder._ »

A son tour, Kol se mit à observer la fontaine à son tour, qu'il trouva magnifique, en silence. Après quelques instants, Felycia tourna les yeux pour le regarder et décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« - Pourquoi vouloir m'épouser ? _Lui demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité non feinte._

\- Parce que vous êtes tout ce que je recherche chez une femme et aussi parce que, même si tes parents ne le savent pas, tu as beaucoup de caractère et que tu sais te faire obéir par n'importe qui, _répondit-il avec calme._ Pourquoi ne refusez-vous pas le mariage ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de refuser, mes parents peuvent se monter cruelle quand ils le veulent, _souffla Felycia._

\- Je vous comprends. Après le mariage, nous resterons une semaine dans ma demeure et je vous emmènerai dans mon château en Angleterre, _affirma Kol avec un sourire rassurant._ »

Elle lui lança un sourire à son tour et ils regagnèrent la demeure Giacommo. Kol rentra chez lui, après avoir salué sa future femme et sa famille, puis Felycia fut entraîné de force par sa mère dans l'atelier de couture pour finir les derniers détails de la robe de mariée.

Le lendemain, Felycia fut réveillée de bonne heure par ses servantes qui devaient la préparer pour le mariage. Vers midi, elle descendit et monta dans la calèche, en compagnie de son père, qui les conduisit jusqu'à l'église.

Son père l'aida à descendre de la calèche et la conduit jusqu'à l'autel, où Kol ainsi que le prêtre l'attendait. La cérémonie passa rapidement aux yeux de Felycia, qui se contenta de répondre oui quand on lui posa la fameuse question. Les jeunes mariés sortirent de l'église et montèrent dans la calèche qui les attendait.

« - Prête pour ta nouvelle vie ? _Lui demanda Kol avec une voix mystérieuse._ »

Felycia fronça les sourcils face à son tour mais se contenta d'acquiescer. La calèche se mit en route et se dirigea vers la demeure de Kol qui n'était pas loin de celle des Giacommo.

Arriver à destination, Kol descendit de la calèche et aida Felycia à en faire de même puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de leur demeure.

« - Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, _lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un des canapés du salon._

_ Je t'écoute, _dit-elle à son tour, le dos droit et les mains jointes, doigts croisés, posé sur ses cuisses._ »

Kol ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire ressortir sa véritable nature. Il regarda ensuite son reflets dans le miroir les yeux noirs entouraient de veines et les crocs ressortissant de sa bouche, et lui fit face.

En voyant son visage complètement transformé, Felycia se leva en vitesse mais elle fut plaqué dos au mur par le corps de Kol, qui avait reprit son visage normal.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal _, la rassura-t-il en logeant sa tête dans son cou._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? _Lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix d'où l'on décelait de l'inquiétude._

\- Je suis un vampire, _lui avoua-t-il en la regardant._ »


	3. 02 - Chapitre Deuxième

Chapitre Deuxième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Je garai mon 4x4 à l'adresse que m'avait indiquée Klaus il y a une semaine. C'était un immense manoir -typique des Originels- de couleur blanche, le blason Mikaelson inscrit sur la porte d'entrée de couleur rouge. Pour l'occasion, j'étais vêtu d'un jean bleu marin, d'un pull épais blanc, d'une veste en cuir noir et d'un tour de cou blanc. J'avais enfilé un paire de botte haute en cuire et laissai mes cheveux lisse descendre dans mon dos.

Je descendis de ma voiture, attrapant mon sac bleu marine en cuire au passage, et m'avançai vers la porte, contre laquelle je cognai. Même si j'étais un vampire de 680 ans, je stressai car je ne savais pas ce que Klaus me voulait. J'avais fait sa connaissance le lendemain de mon mariage, ainsi que le reste de ma belle-famille, mais Klaus était celui que je craignais le plus et en qui j'avais le plus confiance après Kol, aujourd'hui encore.

La porte finit pas s'ouvrir et je fis face à une femme, hypnotisé et la vingtaine environ, qui avait plusieurs trace de morsure dans le cou et sur les bras.

« - Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre._

\- Je suis venue Klaus Mikaelson _, répondis-je simplement._

\- Maître Klaus vous attend Miss. Giacommo, _dit-elle._ Entrez. »

Elle s'effaça, me faisant entrer dans le manoir, puis referma la porte derrière moi. Elle me devança et je la suivis jusqu'au salon, où elle me laissa après avoir annoncé ma présence à Klaus. Ce dernier faisait face à la cheminée, un bras posé sur la console de la cheminée, un verre de sang dans la main.

« - Enfin te voilà ! _S'exclama Klaus en se retournant pour me faire face._

\- Pourquoi je suis là ? _Demandai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine._

\- Vois-tu ma chère, il y a une semaine j'ai retiré les dagues dans les cœurs de mes frères et de ma sœur dans l'idée de reconstruire ma famille, _répondit-il en me servant un verre de bourbon._

\- Tu veux reconstruire une famille avec des personnes que tu as poignardées parce qu'elles t'ont contredit ? _Ricanai-je en attrapant le verre qu'il me tendait._ C'est complètement fou mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi je suis là, dis-je en buvant une gorgée.

_ Durant le bal organiser pour la reformation de notre famille, j'ai remarqué la pointe de tristesse présent dans les yeux de mon petit frère et je me suis dis qu'il serait heureux de retrouver sa femme après avoir passé 200 ans loin d'elle, _répliqua Klaus avec un sourire en coin._ Puis si cela pouvait l'empêcher de me tuer, je serai encore plus heureux.

\- En gros, tu comptes sur moi pour ne pas que Kol te tue ? _Résumai-je._

\- Tu as tout compris, _sourit-il en acquiesçant._

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, _soufflai-je en finissant mon verre d'un coup._ Il est où en fait ?

\- Je vais venir avec toi, _dit-il simplement._ »

Je hochai la tête et sortis du manoir sans l'attendre. Je montai au volant de mon 4x4 et, une fois qu'il fut assit sur le siège passager, je me mis en route en suivant les indications que Klaus me donnait.

Je finis par me garer devant un restaurant-bar, le seul de cette ville je pense, le Mystic Grill d'après son nom, et on descendit de ma voiture.

« - Je l'ai connu avec plus de raffinement, _dis-je avec un léger dégoût._ Il est à l'intérieur ? _Demandai-je en regardant mon beau-frère._

\- Il va bientôt arriver, _répondit Klaus._ On rentre boire un verre ?

\- Si tu veux, _acceptai-je en haussant les épaules._

\- Je te rejoints, _dit-il en sortant son portable qui sonne de sa poche._ »

Je rentrai dans le bar et m'assis aux côtés d'un homme brun, un vampire vu au Lapis Lazulis qu'il portait en chevalière. Je commandai un bourbon, qui me fut servit immédiatement, quand le vampire tourna la tête vers moi.

« - Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, _m'aborda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur._

\- Je viens juste d'arriver, _souris-je légèrement._

\- Damon Salvatore, _se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main._

\- Phylis Mikaelson, _fis-je à mon tour en lui serrant la main._ »

Il se tendit à l'entente de mon nom mais n'en montra rien tandis que je souriais intérieurement. N'importe quelles créatures surnaturelles qui avaient croisé le chemin de n'importe lequel des Originels avait raison de craindre le nom Mikaelson.

« - Je pensai que Klaus n'avait qu'une seule sœur, _dit Damon en essayant de cacher sa surprise._

\- En effet, nous n'avons qu'une seule sœur, Phylis ici présente est ma femme depuis bien longtemps, _fit une voix que je reconnaitrai entres milles._ »

Je me retournai et fis face à Un Kol, plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, qui me regardait les mains dans les poches de son jean et un sourire en coin. Je descendis de mon tabouret, finissant mon verre d'un traitre, et allai me longer dans ses bras, qu'il referme autour de moi.

« - Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, _dit Kol avec arrogance._

\- Tout à fait. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment pu parler, _souris-je doucement._

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. De tout les frères Mikaelson, tu t'es mariée avec le plus nerveux alors que tu as l'air toute calme, _ricana Damon avec mépris._ »

A vitesse vampirique, je me détachai de Kol et plaquai Damon avec violence contre le bar. Du coin de l'œil, je vis un vampire se diriger vers nous, mais il fut stopper dans son élan par Kol, qui ne me lâchait pas du regard.

« - Un pas de plus Stefan et Phylis se fera un plaisir de le tuer _, le prévint mon mari._

\- Tu vois pourquoi on est marié maintenant ? Parce qu'on est exactement pareil et qu'on se comprend. Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que tu dis sur nous maintenant, sinon je me ferai une immense joie à t'arracher le cœur devant tout ceux à qui tu tiens, _murmurai-je à l'oreille de Damon._ »

Je le lâchai et rejoignis Kol, qui lâcha Stefan, pour passer un bras autour de ma taille. On sortit du bar et on monta dans ma voiture. J'attrapai le visage de Kol et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec passion. **«** _ **Enfin ! Ca m'avait manqué !**_ **»** Me dis-je intérieurement.

« - 200 ans c'est long, souffla _-t-il alors qu'on se détachait de l'autre._

\- Je t'aime, _souris-je en le regardant._

\- Je t'aime aussi, _sourit-il à son tour en me regardant aussi._ »

Je démarrai la voiture et me mis en route pour le manoir Mikaelson.


	4. 03 - Chapitre Troisième

Chapitre Troisième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Je garai, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ma voiture devant le manoir et éteignis le moteur, laissant mon dos retomber contre mon siège. L'habitacle du 4x4 était silencieux mais ni Kol ni moi ne semblait vouloir briser le silence. Il n'était pas gênant, il était plutôt reposant, mais plus les secondes passaient et plus la situation devenait pesante.

« - Pourquoi tu es parti ? _Demandai-je, brisant le silence._

\- Mon père me cherchait alors j'ai fui, pour te protéger. J'ai croisé Klaus qui m'a planté une dague en pleine poitrine pour me l'enlever que 200 ans après, _répondit Kol trop calmement pour être sincère._

\- Ne me mens pas ! _Criai-je brusquement._ Au moment où tu as fuis, Michael était en Angleterre alors qu'on était en Espagne. Plus tard, j'ai croisé Klaus en France qui te chercher aussi, _ajoutai-je avec froideur._ Alors pourquoi tu es parti Kol ? _Redemandai-je en le regardant._

\- Parce que je n'en pouvais plus. On était marié depuis 460 ans, on était toujours collé l'un à l'autre et j'en avais marre ! _Explosa-t-il en me regardant à son tour._ »

Ses mots furent comme l'effet d'un pieu dans mon cœur : ils me détruisent. Je fermai les yeux et quand je les rouvris, je vis dans le regard de Kol qu'il regrettait ses paroles.

« - Je t'aime vraiment Felycia, plus que n'importe qui mais à ce moment là, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et ce n'est qu'à mon réveil que j'ai compris mon erreur. Je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir laissé seule, _s'excusa-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes._

\- Je sais, et je t'aime moi aussi, mais il va me falloir du temps pour oublier, _fis-je en serrant ses mains._

\- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, _chuchota-t-il._ Klaus organise un bal demain soir, _m'apprit Kol en changeant de sujet,_ et j'aimerai que tu sois ma cavalière, _me proposa-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux._ »

J'allai accepter quand des petits coups à ma fenêtre se firent entendre, coupant ainsi la connexion entre Kol et moi. Je tournai la tête pour voir qui nous as déranger et soupirai en voyant Klaus, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches.

Je soufflai d'agacement et Kol descendit de la voiture tandis que j'ouvrai la fenêtre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Soufflai-je en regardant mon beau-frère._

\- Greta a préparé pour toi, _m'apprit Klaus en s'accoudant à ma fenêtre._

\- Merci mais je préfère mon appartement dans le centre-ville, _souris-je avec ironie._

\- Très bien, alors on te voit demain soir au bal, _fit Klaus en rentrant dans le manoir._

\- A demain alors ? _Hésita Kol en s'approchant de ma portière._

\- A demain, _acquiesçai-je en souriant._ »

Je l'embrassai en vitesse sur la joue, démarrai ma voiture et me mis en route pour l'appartement que j'avais acheté, après avoir reçu l'invitation de Klaus.

Ellipse de temps - Le lendemain soir

Je descendis de ma voiture tant bien que mal avec ma robe et donnai les clés au voiturier, sûrement hypnotisé pour la soirée.

J'avais revêtu, pour l'occasion, une longue robe beige/rosé, le bustier étant sertis de petits diamants et j'avais enfilé un paire de Louboutins couleur beige à talons hauts, une lanière en cuire entourant mes chevilles et ouverte au bout. Mes cheveux châtains avec des reflets blonds étaient bouclés et retombés gracieusement dans mon dos. Mes yeux verts clairs étaient maquillés d'un léger trait d'eye-liner, d'un fard à paupière rose/beige et de mascara tandis que mes lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un gloss rose clair. J'avais remis mon alliance, ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles pendantes et un collier en argent qui s'accordait à merveille avec le bustier de ma robe ( _tenue 53_ ).

Je relevai légèrement le bas de ma robe, pour ne pas marcher dessus, puis montai les escaliers du porche. Je passai la porte d'entrée et regardait le hall qui était décoré luxueusement pour l'occasion, sûrement par Rebekah.

« - Felycia Giacommo ! _S'exclama une voix féminine derrière moi._ »

Je me retournai et fis face à Rebekah, plus sublime que jamais dans sa robe sirène rouge sang, qui mettait ses formes en valeur.

« - Rebekah Mikaelson ! _M'extasiai-je avec un grand sourire en l'étreignant brièvement._

\- Tu es arrivée quand ? _Me demanda-t-elle en se détachant de moi._ Tu es sublime ! _Me complimenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

\- Je suis arrivée hier et c'est Phylis Mikaelson désormais, _répondis-je._ Et tu l'es tout autant très chère, _la complimentai-je à mon tour en lui rendant son sourire._ »

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose quand Katerina, ou alors son sosie, apparut dans notre champs de vision, escortée par les deux frères Salvatore, une Bennett vu son visage et un blonde.

« - C'est Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett et Caroline Forbes, _m'informa Rebekah en donnant un léger coup de coude dans le bras pour attirer mon intention._ J'ai appris par mes deux frères que tu avais rencontrés les frères Salvatore hier, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur._ »

Au même moment, les dits frères se retournèrent vers nous, imiter par leurs accompagnatrices. J'adressai un grand sourire et un geste de la main puis un tintement de verre retentit dans le hall, provenant du haut des escaliers.

Je détournai le regard et vis Klaus, vêtu d'un superbe smoking, aux côtés de Kol et Elijah, eux aussi superbement vêtus, puis ils furent rejoints par Rebekah.

« - Chers invités, _commença Klaus d'une voix forte._ Si nous vous avons conviés dans notre demeure, c'est pour vous présenter un membre de notre famille qui vient tout juste d'arriver en ville. Phylis, peux-tu nous rejoindre ma chère ? _Demanda-t-il en me regardant._ »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, puis remontant le bas de ma robe, je montai à mon tour les escaliers, me plaçant aux côtés de Kol qui passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui.

« - Tu es magnifique, _me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, me faisant sourire._

\- Merci chéri, tu l'es toi aussi, _chuchotai-je à mon tour, avant de reporter mon attention sur Klaus._

\- Je vous présente Phylis Mikaelson et l'épouse de Kol, _me présenta-t-il en applaudissant._ »

Tout le monde l'imita et j'inclinai la tête, avec un grand sourire, pour les remercier.


	5. 04 - Chapitre Qautrième

Chapitre Quatrième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Tout le monde l'imita et j'inclinai la tête, avec un grand sourire, pour les remercier.

« - Que le bal commence ! Annonça Klaus, une fois les applaudissements terminés. »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de bal et je descendis les escaliers, suivie par ma belle-famille. Une valse débuta et plusieurs couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Kol me présenta sa main, que je pris avec plaisir, et on se dirigea à notre tour sur la piste.

« - Tu as remis ton alliance, remarquai-je en sentant l'argent froid au contact de ma peau.

\- Elle me manquait, tout comme toi, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu aurais pu me rejoindre cette nuit, pour qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, susurrai-je à son oreille. »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis, comme le voulait la danse, il me fit tourner et je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Elijah.

« - Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je me sens comme entière depuis que je suis ici, peut-être parce que j'ai retrouvé Kol, répondis-je avec un sourire épanoui. Et toi, remis de la disparition de notre chère Katerina ?

\- Depuis longtemps, sourit-il à son tour. Tu danses toujours aussi bien.

\- Ce genre de danse s'est ancrée dans mes pieds au fil des années, rigolai-je.

\- Allez, je te rends à ton mari, rigola-t-il à son tour. »

Il me fit tournoyer sur moi-même et je me retrouvai dans les bras de mon époux, qui abordait un sourire discret mais qui me prouver qu'il était heureux. La danse se finit et je me séparai de mon mari pour aller boire du champagne au bar.

J'y trouvai le double Petrova avec ses amis, qui ne me lâchèrent pas du regard. J'attrapai ma coupe de champagne et me dirigeai vers eux, avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« - Puis-je savoir la raison de vos regards sur ma personne ? Leur demandai-je en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

\- On se demandait juste pourquoi un être sans cœur comme Kol pouvait être marié à un vampire aussi jeune ? Répliqua la blonde, Caroline je crois.

\- Aussi jeune ? Ricanai-je doucement. Chérie, j'ai 680 ans et cela fait exactement le même temps que je suis une Mikaelson, ajoutai-je froidement.

\- Il y a un problème ? Intervint la voix de Klaus à mes côtés.

\- Aucun, Phylis nous a agressé pour aucune raison, mentit Caroline ne mettant sa poitrine en avant sous mon air dégoûté.

\- Dis une seule phrase de plus et je t'arrache le cœur à main nue, la menaçai-je en la pointant du doigt.

\- Phylis n'attaque jamais personne sans raison, me défendit Kol en nous rejoignant. Demande à Damon, il en a fait les frais.

\- On se calme ! Fit Elena en se mettant entre la blonde et moi. On se demandait juste pourquoi vous êtes mariés c'est tout.

\- On est marié parce qu'on s'aime, depuis 680ans, répliqua Kol d'une voix ferme.

\- Et vous feriez mieux de vous passez de tout commentaire sur leur couple si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis, ajouta Klaus beaucoup trop calmement. Parce que maintenant, Phylis vous as dans son collimateur et il est impossible de la faire changer d'avis. »

Sans d'autres mots, on fit demi-tour, laissant les autres derrière nous, et on rejoignit Elijah et Rebekah à l'autre bout de la salle.

« - Que voulaient-ils ? Demanda l'aîné des Mikaelson en nous voyant arriver.

\- Des âneries, répondit Kol. Tu dors à la maison ? Me demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechanges, grimaçai-je légèrement.

\- Je t'en prêterai, comme au bon vieux temps, me rassura Rebekah en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je hochai la tête, capitulant devant le regard de mon mari qui, même après tant d'année, me faisait toujours autant craquer. Le reste du bal se passa sans d'autres accidents, j'avais beaucoup dansés avec Kol et j'avais même remarqué Elijah et Elena se regardaient à de nombreuses reprises. Hum, moi je dis affaires à suivre !

Alors que les invités commençaient à partir, Kol m'attrapa par la main et me tira à l'étage. Il ouvrit une porte, me poussant à l'intérieur de la pièce, et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je avec amusement. »

Il ne me répondit pas et me plaqua contre le mur, m'embrassant passionnément. Je répondis à son baiser instantanément, passant mes bras autour de sa nuque pour me coller au maximum à lui.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et descendit la fermeture éclair de ma robe, qui tomba à terre avec grâce, tandis que je lui enlevai sa veste, sa chemise et son nœud papillon à vitesse vampirique.

Je collai ma poitrine, dépourvu de soutien-gorge, contre son torse nu et il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses pour me soulever et passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il e décolla du mur et, à vitesse vampirique, nous allongea sur un lit, sûrement le sien. Il détacha sa bouche de la mienne pour la descendre dans mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine, sa langue jouant avec mes tétons pointus par le désir.

Je me cambrai en gémissant sous lui, puis il se déshabilla entièrement avant de m'enlevait mon boxer en dentelle et mes chaussures. Il remonta à ma hauteur et, son regard plongé dans le mien, il me pénétra d'un coup, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Il accéléra les mouvements de son bassin, me faisant jouir de plus en plus fort et bien vitre, nous arrivâmes à l'orgasme en même temps. Quoi de plus normal après 200 ans de séparation sans relations sexuels, du moins de mon côté. Il se laissa tomber en douceur sur moi, en se retirant, et logea sa tête dans mon cou, qu'il suçota doucement à différents endroits.

« - Ca m'avait manqué, avouai-je avec épanouissement.

\- A moi aussi mon cœur, dit-il en relevant la tête pour me regarder.

\- Je suis désolée de poser cette question dans un moment aussi intime que celui-ci, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, fis-je en lui caressant la joue.

\- Pose ta question amour, m'encouragea-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais trompée pendant ces cent années loin de moi ? Demandai-je avec inquiétude.

\- Ce jour-là, à l'église, quand je t'ai passé ton alliance au doigt je t'ai promis fidélité et d'être présent à tes côtés jusqu'à la mort Felycia, me rassura-t-il en me caressant la joue. Même si je n'ai pas tenu ma deuxième promesse, je ne romprai jamais la première car tu es la seule que j'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Kol, avouai-je en lui souriant. »

Il m'embrassa rapidement et nous recouvrit de la couette, en me lançant un sourire taquin qui me fit éclater de rire. Mon mari, et surtout son corps, m'avait manqué.


	6. 05 - Chapitre Cinquième

Chapitre Cinquième - Rencontre avec la belle-famille

Point de vue Omniscient - Milan, 1331

Felycia était morte de peur. Ses parents l'avaient mariée à un être de la nuit, qui se nourrissait de sang pour survivre. Kol releva la tête pour regarder sa jeune épouse et put voir ses yeux noyés par la peur.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais, la rassura Kol en lui caressant la joue. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

\- Tu ne boiras pas mon sang ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

\- Seulement le jour où je te transformerai, _répondit-il avec sincérité._

\- Où tu me transformeras ? _Répéta-t-elle en devenant pâle._

\- Toi et moi, c'est pou l'éternité amour, _assura-t-il avec un sourire._ »

Felycia, rassurée par les paroles de son récent époux, lui rendit son sourire et se blottit contre lui, à la grande surprise de Kol. Ce dernier, la surprise passée, referma ses bras autour du corps de sa femme contre son torse, lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

« - Demain, je te présenterai à ma famille et ta transformation aura lieu dans une semaine, cela te convient-il ? _Proposa-t-il en se détachant de Felycia._

\- C'est parfait, _sourit-elle._ Qu'allons-nous faire pour le reste de la journée ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Nous allons la passé dans notre chambre, d'où nous ne ressortirons que demain matin pour l'arrivée de mes frères et de ma sœur, _répondit-il avec un sourire en coin._ »

Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils sont devenus mari et femme, Kol posa ses lèvres sur celles de Felycia, qui est répondit avec une légère gêne. Le baiser se fit plus pressant et Kol porta Felycia en mariée et monta à l'étage, sans lâcher les lèvres de sa femme.

Arrivée dans la pièce, il posa Felycia sur le lit, s'allongeant sur elle sans l'écraser et, après lui avoir enlevé sa robe, il délaça son corset, tout en lui embrassant son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine.

A vitesse vampirique, Kol les déshabilla tout les deux et pénétra doucement Felycia, qui se crispa sous la douleur.

« - Ca va ? _Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude._ »

Pour seule réponse, Felycia roula les hanches, intimant silencieusement Kol à lui faire des vas et viens. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son mari, comme un seconde peau.

Kol accéléra ses coups de bassin, faisant gémir de plaisir sa femme, dont la douleur était passée. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps. Kol se retira de Felycia, qui était essoufflée par tant de sport et s'allongea aux côtés de sa femme, l'attirant contre son torse.

« - Comment tu vas ? _Lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux._

\- Je me sens libre, _répondit-elle avec un immense sourire en le regardant._

\- Tant mieux dans ca cas, _rétorqua-t-il en s'allongeant sur sa femme._ »

Puis sans la prévenir, il la pénétra à nouveau, la faisant crier de plaisir et surtout de surprise.

Ellipse de temps - Le lendemain matin

Kol et Felycia avaient profité de leur nuit de noce avec plaisir. Si bien que Felycia dormait encore sous le regard attendri de Kol, qui l'observait avec tendresse.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et eut un léger sourire en la voyant remué légèrement, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Felycia papillonna des yeux et sourit en voyant Kol la regardait avec tendresse.

« - Bonjour amour, _chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

\- Bonjour, _le salua-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement._ »

Felycia se détacha de lui avant qu'ils reprennent leurs ébats amoureux et partit dans sa salle d'eau, où une servante l'attendait. Sa toilette terminer, et vêtu d'une superbe robe verte clair, Felycia descendit rejoindre Kol qui avait fait sa toilette avant le réveil de sa femme. Ce dernier l'attendait devant un somptueux petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

« - A quelle heure arrive ta famille ? _Demanda Felycia en regardant son mari._

\- Vers l'heure du déjeuner, _répondit ce dernier._ On ira se promener dans les jardins en les attendant d'accord ? »

Felycia hocha la tête pour seule réponse et ils mangèrent dans un calme reposant, tout en se souriant mutuellement quand leur regard se croisa.

Leur petit-déjeuner terminer, ils sortirent se promener dans les jardins jusqu'à ce qu'une domestique les prévienne de l'arrivée de la famille de Kol.

Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir et Felycia fit face à deux hommes, un brun ç qui Kol ressemblait beaucoup et un blond les cheveux bouclés, ainsi qu'une jeune fille blonde, qui vint la serrer dans ses bras.

« - Je suis Rebekah et voici mes frère, Elijah et Niklaus, _se présenta la blonde en lâchant Felycia._

\- Enchanté Messirs, _fit Felycia avec une révérence de politesse._

\- Elle est polie, _remarqua Elijah._

\- Je fais partis de la famille Giacomo, Sir. La politesse est l'une de nos principales qualités, _rétorqua Felycia._

\- Polie et caractérielle, tu as bien choisi mon frère, _rigola Klaus en tapant l'épaule de Kol._

\- Tu verras, on va devenir de vraies sœurs ! _S'extasia Rebekah en enroulant le bras de Felycia au sien._ Allez viens, nous allons faire connaissance loin des hommes, _ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille de sa belle-sœur._ »

Elles sortirent du salon principal pour regagner le petit boudoir. Felycia tourna la tête pour regarder une dernière fois Kol avant de disparaître dans le couloir.


	7. 06 - Chapitre Sixième

Chapitre Sixième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Je me réveillai le lendemain, dans les bras de Kol, qui me regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Je me blottis contre lui, souriante aussi, et l'embrassai dans le cou à plusieurs reprises.

« - Arrête ou je te saute dessus, _rigola Kol en me serrant contre lui._

\- Ca ne me dérangerait pas, _susurrai-je avant de lui mordiller sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille._ »

A vitesse vampirique, Kol m'allongea sur le dos, se positionnant sur moi, et me pénétra d'un coup féroce, me faisant crier de plaisir. Après notre câlin matinal, plus que satisfaisant, je sortis du lit dans le plus simple appareil. J'allai prendre a douche et, alors que je me glissais sous l'eau chaude, je sentis le corps de Kol se collait contre le mien.

« - Faudrait demander à Rebekah qu'elle me prête des affaires, _dis-je alors que mon mari m'embrassait le cou._

\- JE TE LES AI POSE SUR LE LIT ! _Cria_ _ma belle-sœur à travers la porte._

\- MERCI ! _Criai-je à mon tour._ Partant pour un autre round chéri ? _Demandai-je en sentant les mains baladeuses de Kol sur mon corps._

\- Je suis toujours partant pour un autre round avec toi, mais nos moments intimes comme ceux-là me manquaient, _répondit-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule._

\- Il ne fallait pas partir, _soufflai-je en me détachant de lui._ »

Je ne lui lançai pas le temps de me répondre que je me lavai le corps et les cheveux puis sortis de la cabine de douche, m'enroulant dans une serviette moelleuse et blanche. J'en pris une autre pour mes cheveux et quittai la salle de bain pour m'habiller dans la chambre.

Je balançai la serviette, après m'être séchée le corps, sur le lit et m'habillai des vêtements prêté par Rebekah. J'enfilai les sous-vêtements noirs, le jean slim blanc trouée sur les jambes et d'un débardeur blanc en dessous d'un pull noir avec des bandes blanches aux coudes ainsi qu'une paire de converse basse noire et d'une veste en cuire noire aussi.

Sans attendre Kol, je rejoignis ma belle famille dans la salle à manger, me faisant une tresse sur le chemin. Je m'assis sur en face de Rebekah, puis Kol nous rejoignit et s'assis à mes côtés. Je me servis du muesli aux trois chocolats avec du yaourt à la grecque, puis mangeai.

« - Au fait, où est Elijah ? _Demanda Kol en remarquant l'absence de son frère aîné._

\- Notre cher frère n'a pas passé la nuit ici et j'aurai dû faire pareil, _répondit Klaus avec un rictus._

\- Et tu aurais été voir TA Caroline ? _Cracha Rebekah avec froideur._

\- Caroline la petite blonde d'hier ? Celle qui a faillit perdre son cœur ? _Fis-je en regardant mon mari avec surprise._ »

Kol hocha la tête et je regardai Klaus avec une moue de dégoût.

« - Je t'ai toujours conseillé de te trouver une femme à ta hauteur, pas un bébé vampire qui cherche un moyen de te tuer avec ta famille, lâchai _-je avec un regard noir._ Surtout si elle manque de respect à un membre de ta famille.

\- Les joies du coup de foudres, _marmonna Kol à mon intention._

\- De toute manière, si tu me la ramènes en tant que belle-sœur, je lui fais vivre la misère, _déclara Rebekah._ Maintenant avec Phylis, nous allons passer la journée à faire du shopping. »

On se levait de nos chaises et, à vitesse vampirique pour ne pas que ses frères nous stoppe, on rejoignit ma voiture. Je laissai le volant à Rebekah, m'installant côté passager puis j'attrapai mon sac Mikael Kors©, qui était toujours à l'arrière de ma voiture, y sortant ma carte Gold de l'intérieur.

« - La tienne ou celle de Kol ? _Demanda Rebekah, le regard fixé sur la route._

\- La mienne, mais aussi celle de Kol. Il ne voulait que je ne manque de rien quand il partit, alors il m'a laissé une procuration sur son compte, _répondis-je avec un sourire triste._

\- Tu es la seule femme que Kol à aimé, et aime toujours, alors reste souriante et tout redeviendra comme avant entre vous, _me rassura ma belle-sœur en m'attrapant la main, une fois la voiture garée._ »

Je serrai sa main dan la mienne, puis on descendit de la voiture, nos sacs à la main. Je suivis Rebekah dans le premier magasin, dans lequel on tomba sur Elena et Caroline.

« - Mais qui vois-je, Miss Peste numéro 1, _ricana Rebekah en regardant Caroline._

\- Et c'est partit, _soufflai-je d'exaspération en connaissant le caractère de Rebekah._ »

Je m'adossai à une étagère, imitée par Elena, dont le comportement me disait vaguement quelque chose, pour observer le combat entre les deux blondes.

« - Pourquoi vous ne vous ignorez pas ? _Demandai-je aux deux ennemies._

\- Toi, la salope des Mikaelson, on ne t'a pas sonné alors ferme-la, _cracha Caroline à mon encontre._ »

Ni une, ni deux, à vitesse vampirique, j'attrapai la nuque de Caroline et la fit tomber à terre, m'asseyant sur elle pour la maintenir.

« - Je pense que tu n'as pas saisi hier soir quand je disais que je voulais t'arracher le cœur, _crachai-je froidement en plongeant ma main dans sa poitrine pour attraper son cœur._ »

Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait personne dans le magasin.

« - Si tu me tues, Klaus te tuera à ton tour, _gémit-elle de douleur._

-N'en sois pas si sûr Blondie, _intervint une voix._ »

Je relevai la tête et vis Klaus et Kol à l'entrée du magasin, ce qui m'arracha un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.


	8. 07 - Chapitre Septième

Chapitre Septième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Je rabaissai mon regard sur Caroline et fus satisfaite de voir de la peur dans son regard. _**« Eh oui chérie, la famille chez Klaus, c'est sacré. »**_ me dis-je à moi-même.

« - Plus vraiment confiante hein ? _Ricanai-je mesquinement._ »

Elle allait me répondre quand la clochete de la porte retentit à mes oreilles et je fus plaqué au mur, une main serrant la gorge. Je vis Stefan me tenant tandis que Damon aidait l'autre poufiasse blonde à se relever.

Je fis un signe discret à Kol, qui ne bougea pas, et inversai la situation entre Stefan et moi. Damon voulut venir en aide à son frère mais il fut stopper par mon mari, qui sourit mesquinement.

« - Voilà nos deux chevaliers servants, _me moquai-je en resserrant ma prise sur la gorge de Stefan._

\- Lâche-le ! _Fit Damon._ Il ne t'a rien fait.

\- Il m'a attaqué, c'est juste de la légitime ce que je lui fais, _rétorquai-je avec un sourire mauvais._

\- Puis il a défendu une poufiasse, ce qui est grave pour nous, _ajouta Rebekah avec un rictus au coin._

\- Et elle a fait quoi ? Elle a dit que vous vous habillez mal ? _Ironisa Damon_ avec mépris. Pauvres chéries, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la tuer. Alors lâche mon frère.

\- Evite de me donner des ordres ! _Grognai-je avec froideur._ »

Je balançai Stefan aux pieds de son frère et Caroline puis mon mari, mon beau-frère et ma belle-sœur se placèrent à mes côtés, Elena restant au milieu.

« - On va tous se calmer ! _Intervint Elena._ Caroline a cherché ce qu'il lui ait arrivé Damon, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant le brun._ Donc on va tous rester calme et partir chacun de notre côté d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête et sortis du magasin, imitée par ma famille, bousculant Damon de l'épaule au passage. Je montai dans ma voiture, avec Rebekah, et démarrai en trombe.

Je mis seulement cinq minute pour arriver au manoir et éteignis le moteur, posant ma tête sur mon volant.

« - Tout va bien ? M _e demanda Rebekah en posant sa main sur mon épaule._

\- A merveille. A peine trois jours que je suis en ville que j'ai failli tuer trois personnes, _m'énervai-je en relevant la tête._ »

Je donnai plusieurs coups de poing dans mon volant puis laisser ma tête tombait sur l'appuie-tête. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de calmer la brûlure dans ma gorge, m'informant que je devais me nourrir rapidement.

« - Tu ne t'es pas nourrie depuis quand ? _M'interrogea ma belle-sœur avec inquiétude._

\- Je me suis nourrie hier, avant le bal, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec mon humeur, _la rassurai-je avec un léger sourire._

\- A d'autre, je te connais. Allez vient ! _Sourit-elle en sortant de la voiture._ »

Je l'imitai et on rentra dans le manoir d'un même pas. Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine, où Kol et Klaus se trouvaient déjà, chacun une tasse dans la main. Grâce à mon odorat, je savais ce qu'elle contenait : du sang.

« - Tient, _me fit Kol en me tendant la sienne._ »

Je la pris, le remerciant d'un sourire, et bus d'une traite le contenu de la tasse. Klaus me tendit celle qu'il tenait et, la prenant aussi, je la bus plus doucement que la première.

« - Merci, _les remerciai-je en posant la deuxième tasse vide à côté de la première sur le plan de travail._

\- C'est normal, tu fais partie de la famille, _sourit Kol en me serrant contre lui._

\- Elijah n'est toujours pas rentré ? _Demande Rebekah en changeant de sujet._

\- Je viens juste de franchir la porte d'entrée ma sœur, _répondit l'aîné des Mikaelson en rentrant dans la cuisine._ Veuillez m'excuser de mon absence mais j'avais une course à faire, _s'excusa-t-il d'un ton humble._

\- Une course en plein milieu de la nuit ? _Fit Rebekah avec un ton septique._

\- Je dois te parler, _intervenais-je en attrapant le bras d'Elijah._ En privée, _ajoutai-je à l'encontre de mon mari, qui acquiesça_.»

A vitesse vampirique, je nous fis sortir de la cuisine et nous enfermés dans la chambre d'Elijah, qui était insonorisée comme toutes les autres chambres du manoir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda mon beau-frère en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Ta course à faire ne s'appellerait pas, par le plus grand des hasards, Elena Gilbert ? _Me moquai-je gentiment._

\- Comment as-tu fait pour le savoir ? _Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil._

\- Je suis voyante, _me vantai-je en m'installant sur le siège en face de lui._ Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai remarqué les regards que vous avez échangé hier soir pendant le bal, _ajoutai-je plus sérieusement._

\- Tu penses que ma famille l'a remarqué ? _Demanda Elijah avec une légère inquiétude._

\- Je ne pense pas car nous avons croisé Elena tout à l'heure en ville et ils n'en ont fait aucunes mentions, _répondis-je avec sincérité._

\- C'est impossible, j'ai déposé Elena chez elle il y seulement cinq minutes, _m'informa Elijah, les sourcils froncés._

\- Katerina, l _âchai-je avec l'accent bulgare._ »

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi le comportement d'Elena était bizarre avers Rebekah et moi dans la boutique. Elles avaient échangés leur place mais dans quel but ?

Je n'attendis pas qu'Elijah comprenne que je sortis à vitesse vampirique de sa chambre et rejoignis le salon, où se trouver les trois autres Originels.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'inquiéta Kol en me voyant aussi alarmée._

\- C'est Katerina. Elena est Katerina, _dis-je en regardant Klaus._

\- Elena est le double Petrova, c'est donc normal qu'elles se ressemblent autant. Mais Elena n'est pas Katerina, _m'expliqua Klaus en me regardant à son tour._

\- Non tu ne comprends pas. Ils ont échangés Katerina et Elena pour nous mener en bateau. Ils préparent quelque chose contre nous mais j'ignore quoi, _déclarai-je en les regardant tour à tour._

\- Mais nous avons vu Elena tout à l'heure, en compagnie de l'autre poufiasse, _intervint Rebekah, les sourcils froncés._

\- C'était Katerina, pas Elena. Cette dernière n'a pas passé la nuit chez elle, mais avec Elijah qui l'a déposé à son domicile il y a cinq minutes à peine, _les informai-je._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait avec toi ? _Demanda Rebekah en regardant Elijah qui nous avait rejoints._

\- Il n'est pas là le problème, _dis-je en me mettant entre les deux._ Katerina est de retour en ville et on ne sait pas pour quelles raisons, _ajoutai-je gravement._ »


	9. 08 - Chapitre Huitième

Chapitre Huitième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Elijah, Klaus et Kol tournait en rond dans le salon du manoir, cherchant le pourquoi du comment le retour de Katerina, tandis que Rebekah et moi étions assise sur le canapé en train de les regarder.

La dernière fois qu'elle a croisé mon chemin, elle a tenté de me tuer mais j'ai vite inversé la situation entre nous. Depuis, elle me fuit autant qu'elle fuit Klaus.

« - Ils préparent un plan pour nous nuire mais on a aucune idée de ce qu'ils préparent, _fit Kol en faisant les cent pas._

\- Il faut mettre Phylis en sécurité, _dit Rebekah à côté de moi._ Ils vont d'abord s'en prendre à elle pour nous atteindre.

\- Rebekah à raison, _intervint mon mari avant que je ne puisse parler._ À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne sors plus de la maison sans l'un de nous, _ajouta-t-il en me regardant._

\- Arrête de prendre des décisions à ma place, _le contrai-je en me levant._

\- Kol à raison, _le défendit Elijah en se positionnant aux côtés de son frère._

\- Et moi je sais me défendre seule ! M'écriai-je en écartant brusquement les bras. Je suis immunisée contre la veine de vénus depuis 326 ans, je sais me battre mieux que quiconque er je suis surtout plus vieille que Katerina et ses sbires, _déclarai-je en les regardants tous._ Alors au lieu de vouloir trouver un moyen de me protéger, vous ferez mieux de trouver un plan pour contrer le leur.

\- Phylis à raison, _m'approuva Klaus en se mettant de mon côté._ Elle a passé la majeure partie de sa nouvelle vie de vampire avec nous, donc elle ne risque rien, qu'elle soit en notre compagnie ou pas, _ajouta-t-il en faisant face à ses frères._

\- En plus de ça, il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous battre, s'il y a bataille, sans moi, _dis-je avec détermination._ »

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que je m'éclipsai à vitesse vampirique dans ma voiture. Je démarrai et alors que j'allai me mettre en route, la portière passagère s'ouvrit et Kol s'assit sur le siège.

« - Hors de question que je te laisse seule, _dit mon mari devant mon regard interrogateur._ »

Je roulai des yeux devant sa protection qui est parfois étouffante, et me mis en route pour mon appartement, vu que connaissant les Originels, j'allais dorénavant rester au manoir. Je me garai devant mon immeuble et sortie de ma voiture, imitée par Kol. Je montai jusqu'à mon appartement et me stoppai en voyant ma porte d'entrée entre-ouverte.

Kol allait pour parler mais je posai ma main sur sa bouche pour l'intimer à se taire. Je poussai la porte en douceur et rentrai dans l'appartement, me dirigeant directement dans la chambre où je percevais des bruits.

Je reconnus Katerina de dos et, à vitesse vampirique, je la plaquai face contre le mur, le visage tournait pour qu'elle puisse me voir. Je souris mesquinement en voyant ses yeux s'écarquillé par la peur. Je la retournai brusquement et la plaquai avec force, dos au mur.

« - Katerina, cela faisait longtemps, _ricanai-je méchamment._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était chez toi, _paniqua Katerina._ Damon devait le fouiller avec moi normalement.

\- Phylis regarde qui j'ai trouvé sur le point de partir, _intervint la voix de Kol dans mon dos._ »

Je me retournai et vis mon mari tenir Damon par le col de sa chemise.

« - Merci de te joindre à nous Damons. Katerina m'expliquait la raison de votre présence ici, _l'informai-je en serrant ma prise sur la gorge d Katerina._

\- Espèce de garce ! _Gronda Damon._ »

Il réussi à se défaire de la prise de Kol et se jeta sur moi, mais je le rattrapai pour le plaquer contre le mur, dans la même position que Katerina.

« - Maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous faîtes chez moi ? _Demandai-je froidement._ Ou alors, je vous tue.

\- On cherchait un moyen de te nuire, _répondit Katerina avec peur._ Si on te mettait hors de cause, cela affaiblirait les Originels et ils seraient plus facile à battre.

\- Tu aurais pu tenir ta langue, _cracha Damon à la Petrova._

\- Appelle Klaus et dis-lui que je lui ramène deux invités, _dis-je en regardant mon mari._ »

Kol sortit son téléphone et alla dans le salon pour appeler son frère, tandis que je brisai la nuque de mes invités à vitesse vampirique.

Je laissai leur corps tomber au sol et fis mes bagages pour une durée indéterminée. Kol revint et descendit mettre les corps dans mon 4x4 tandis que je le suivais avec mes valises à la main. Je les mis toutes sur la banquette arrière et on monta à l'avant, me mettant en route pour le manoir, qui est devenue ma nouvelle demeure.

Arrivé devant celle-ci, je souris intérieurement en voyant Stefan et Caroline sur le perron, en compagnie de Rebekah et Klaus.

« - Vous vous êtes perdus ? _Leur lança Kol avec ironie en m'aidant à descendre mes valises de la voiture._

\- Ils sont venus chercher Damon et Katerina mon frère, _ricana Klaus._

\- On ne veut pas se battre ou se disputer, _intervint Stefan quand on arriva à leur hauteur._ On veut juste récupérer Damon et Elena.

\- Ou plutôt Katerina ? _Ironisai-je._ Et oui, cela ne sert à rien de mentir car on sait que Katerina a prit la place d'Elena, _ajoutai-je en voyant son regard surpris._

\- Rendez-les nous, ils n'ont rien fait ! _Intervint Caroline avec colère._

\- Ils étaient en train de fouillés chez moi, _répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir._ Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais j'ai des affaires à ranger. »

Je les poussai et entrai dans le manoir, suivie de Kol. On monta dans notre chambre, posant mes valises près du dressing, et on redescendit, allant vers ma voiture. Caroline et Stefan étaient repartis car ils n'étaient plus sur le perron quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

J'ouvris le coffre et je pris Katerina, tandis que Kol prenait Damon, et on descendit aux cachots, les balançait dans deux cellules séparée et surtout éloignée.

« - Je reviendrai quand ils seront réveillés de leur sieste, _dis-je en remontant._

\- Que vas-tu faire ? _Demanda Rebekah en me voyant arriver dans le salon._

\- Leur soutirer quelques informations, _répondis-je en haussant les épaules._ »

Je m'assis sur le canapé, attrapant la tasse de sang que me tendait Rebekah, et attendit avec impatience le réveil de mes invités.


	10. 09 - Chapitre Neuvième

Chapitre Neuvième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard que je redescendis en bas, muni d'un verre et une bouteille de sang, et me rendis premièrement et dans le cachot qui contenait Katerina.

« - Bien dormi ? _Lui demandai-je avec un sourire mesquin._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Paniqua-t-elle en se collant un maximum au mur derrière elle._ Je t'ai déjà tout dit.

\- Je suis sûre que tu peux m'en dire plus, lâchai-je froidement. On va faire un jeu toutes les deux, dis-je en prenant une chaise et m'asseyant en face d'elle. Je vais poser des questions et à chaque bonne réponse de ta part, tu auras le droit à un verre de sang d'accord ? _Lui proposai-je._ »

Rapidement, elle acquiesça et je souris intérieurement en la voyant aussi coopérative. _**« Ca sera moins amusant avec Salvatore.**_ » me souffla ma conscience.

« - Alors première question : qu'est-ce que vous foutiez chez moi ? _Demandai-je en servant le premier verre._

\- Damon et Stefan cherche un moyen de te mettre hors cours, _répondit-elle ne fixant avidement le verre._

\- Bonne réponse, _dis-je en le lui tendant._ »

Elle but le contenu d'une traite et me rendit le verre, que je remplis à nouveau.

« - Deuxième question : pourquoi es-tu revenue à Mystic Falls ? _L'interrogeai-je._

\- Ils savent pour Elena et Elijah et Stefan m'a contacté pour que je prenne sa place. Sauf qu'Elijah m'a tout de suite reconnu quand je les rejoints pour son rendez-vous avec Elena, et il est de suite parti la chercher tandis que je rejoignais Caroline en ville, _répondit-elle avant que je ne lui tende à nouveau le verre._

\- Bien. Dernière question : qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent contre nous ? _La questionnai-je en remplissant à nouveau le verre._

\- Ils veulent tuer Klaus en liant les Originels entre eux grâce au sang que Finn leur a fournit avant de mourir, _rétorqua-t-elle._

\- Tiens et tu vas rester tranquille car Klaus veut te voir, _dis-je en lui tendant la bouteille._ »

Et je sortis du cachot, en refermant bien la porte derrière moi, puis entrai dans la cellule de Damon.

« - Katerina m'a tout raconté, _ricanai-je en m'accroupissant en face de lui._

\- Salle garce, _m'insulta-t-il en me crachant au visage._ »

J'essuyai lentement son crachat en me redressant et sans le prévenir, je le tapai avec violence au ventre ce qu'il le propulsa contre le mur. Je l'entendis gémir de douleur mais l'ignorai puis le balançai contre le mur opposé, ce qu'il le fit trembler.

« - Tu ne réussiras jamais à tuer Klaus ou quiconque de cette famille, espèce de débile, _lui crachai-je au visage._ »

Je sortis du cachot et remontai à la cuisine, où j'y trouvai Rebekah et Kol. J'allai m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon mari puis nichai ma tête dans son cou, entourant son corps de mes bras pour me serrer contre lui.

« - Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais ? _Me demanda Rebekah._

\- Ils cherchent un moyen de vous tuer en vous liant par le sang grâce à celui que leur a fournit Finn avant d'être tuer, _répondis-je les yeux fermés._

\- Klaus a ben fait de lui arracher le cœur, _soupira Kol en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui._

\- En parlant de lui il est où ? _Questionnai-je en relevant la tête._

\- Avec Katerina, _dit Rebekah ave dégoût._ Que comptes-tu faire de Damon ?

\- Je l'enverrai à son frère morceau par morceau, _ricanai-je en replaçant ma tête dans le cou de mon mari._

\- Tu es sordide par moment, _ricana à son tour ma belle-sœur._ Sinon, tu sais quoi à propos d'Elijah et Elena ?

\- Phylis ne te dira rien car cela ne te regarde par ma sœur, _intervint Elijah en entrant dans la pièce._ Où est Klaus ?

\- Dans la cellule n°3 avec notre amie Katerina, _répondit Kol en posant son menton sur le haut de mon crâne._ »

Je le sentis s'éclipser à vitesse vampirique et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Rebekah m'observer attentivement.

« - Tu fais peur tu sais, _lui fis-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils._ »

Rebekah rigola et je ne tardai pas à la suivre, imitée par Kol. Je descendis des genoux de mon mari et ouvris le frigo, celui qui contenait la nourriture, y sortant des fraises et du chocolat liquide.

Je repris place sur les genoux de Kol et mangeai mon en cas, sous l'œil amusé de mon mari.

« - Pourquoi tu manges ça ? _Demanda Klaus en entrant dans la cuisine, suivit d'Elijah._

\- J'ai faim, _répondis-je en haussant les épaules._

\- Il y a du sang, _me fit remarquer Elijah._

\- J'ai faim pas soif, _répliquai-je en mangeant une fraise enrobé de chocolat._ Comment va notre chère Katerina ?

\- Bien. Elle repartira dans quelques heures le plus loin possible de Mystic Falls, _m'informa Klaus._ Comment va notre cher Damon ?

\- Je vais sûrement le découper en morceau et l'envoyer à son frère pour le dissuader de tenter un quelconque plan machiavélique contre nous, _dis-je avec un immense sourire._ »

Klaus rigola tandis qu'Elijah roulais des yeux, dépité par mon comportement. Bien vite, je terminai mes fraises et je me levai, tirant mon mari par la main jusqu'à notre chambre, une idée précise en tête.


	11. 10 - Chapitre Dixième

Chapitre Dixième - La transformation

Point de vue Omniscient - Flash back, Milan 1331

Cela faisait une semaine que la famille de Kol était venue le rejoindre à Milan et une semaine que Felycia et Rebekah étaient inséparable, au grand dam de Kol qui ne voyait sa femme que dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Felycia : elle allait devenir un vampire, comme son mari et sa belle-famille. Elle monta dans la calèche en compagnie de Rebekah pour aller rendre visite à ses parents pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

« - Qui est la personne que tu hais le plus ? _Lui avait demandé Kol la veille au soir._

\- Laura Risolli, _avait répondu Felycia avec sincérité._ »

Après ses paroles, ils s'endormirent un sourire sur les lèvres de Felycia. Cette dernière sortit des ses pensées et descendit de la calèche, en voyant son ancienne demeure.

« - Felycia chérie ! _S'exclama Felycita en accourant vers sa fille._ Tu es sublime. Qui est ta jeune amie ?

\- Mère, je vous présente Rebekah, la sœur de Kol. Elle est venue nous rendre visites avec ses deux autres frères, _dit Felycia en faisant les présentations._ Rebekah, je vous présente ma mère, Felycita Giacommo.

\- Oh enchanté, _fit la matriarche Giacommo en faisant la révérence._

\- De même, _l'imitai Rebekah._ En vous voyant, je comprend d'où vient la beauté de Felycia.

\- Merci, _sourit Felycita._ Entrée donc, Maria est partis préparé le thé, _les informa-t-elle._

\- Où est père ? _demanda Felycia en entrant dans la demeure Giacommo, suivit de Rebekah et sa mère._

\- Ton père est à la boutique car ton mari lui passé commande de nombreuses robes pour toi, _répondit Felycita._ »

Elles s'assirent sur les canapés du petit boudoir, Rebekah et Felycia sur celui qui faisait face au fauteuil de la matriarche Giacommo. Maria arriva et après avoir fait une révérence pour les invités de sa maitresse, posa le plateau sur la petite table en bois avant de sortir de la pièce.

Les trois femmes parlèrent toute l'après-midi puis Felycia et Rebekah prirent congé de la matriarche Giacommo à l'heure du dîner.

« - Revenez quand vous le souhaiter, _les invita Felycita._

\- Avec plaisir, _acquiesça Rebekah._ »

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la calèche, qui s'éloigna de la demeure Giacommo à laquelle Felycia lança un dernier regard triste.

« - Kol va faire de toi une princesse, _la rassura Rebekah en lui serrant la main._ Tout ira parfaitement bien. »

Felycia lui sourit légèrement et la calèche s'arrêta devant la demeure Mikaelson. Kol, qui attendait le retour de sa femme, se précipita vers la calèche, avec classe tout de même, et aida sa sœur à descendre la première.

« - Tu as passé une bonne journée ? _Demanda Kol en aidant sa femme à descendre à son tour._

\- J'ai beaucoup discuté avec ma mère, _répondit Felycia avec un immense sourire._ C'est le grand jour ?

\- Oui, c'est le grand jour, _répéta Kol avec lui rendant son sourire._

\- Je suis pressée ! _S'impatienta-t-elle en lui faisant face._ »

Kol l'embrassa sur le front et ils rentrèrent dans leur demeure, rejoignant le salon où Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah les attendaient.

« - C'est le grand jour ! _S'extasia Rebekah en tapant dans ses mains._ On va être de vraies sœurs !

\- On vous dit à demain, _ajouta Elijah avec diplomatie._ »

Kol adressa un signe de tête à ses frères et sa sœur, puis il monta à l'étage en tirant, avec douceur, sa femme derrière lui. Il les enferma dans leur chambre et intima sa femme à aller se changer.

« - Pourquoi ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en revenant, vêtu d'une robe de nuit blanche._

\- Pour que tu sois plus à l'aise, _répondit simplement Kol._ »

Felycia s'assit sur le lit et Kol mordit son poignet, le mettant sur les lèvres ouverte de Felycia. Cette dernière faillit recracher le sang qu'elle avalait, mais Kol tient sa tête en place à l'aide de son autre main.

« - Je t'aime mon amour _, lui avoua-t-il avant de lui briser la nuque d'un coup sec._ »

Il s'allongea sur le lit, s'allongeant avec elle, puis lui caressa les cheveux, attendant son réveil avec impatience.

Ellipse de temps - Le lendemain matin

Felycia ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Ses sens étaient plus développés, ce que le décontenançait.

Kol, qui était descendue en bas pour aller chercher le repas de sa femme, entra dans la chambre, suivit du dit repas, qu'il avait hypnotisé.

« - Comment tu vas mon amour ? _Sourit Kol en voyant Felycia réveillait et s'approchant du lit, le repas à sa suite._

\- Pourquoi Laura est ici ? _Dit-elle en regardant la femme derrière son mari._

\- C'est ton repas, _répondit Kol en la faisant passé devant lui et lui mordant le cou._ »

A l'odeur du sang, les yeux de Felycia, les yeux de Felycia se noircirent et elle se leva du lit avec vitesse et planta ses crocs, qui avaient poussés, dans le cou de Laura. Kol retira ses crocs du cou de l'ennemie de sa femme et regarda cette dernière se nourrir, un sourire aux lèvres tellement il la trouvait belle ainsi.

Une fois repu, Felycia se détacha de sa victime et laissa tomber le corps sans vie à terre.

« - Bienvenue dans mon monde amour, _sourit Kol._ »

Felycia s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa pleinement, le goût du sang encore présent dans sa bouche. Ils finirent vite au lit, laissant leur instinct primaire prendre le dessus.


	12. 11 - Chapitre Onzième

Chapitre Onzième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Je me réveillai, le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de mon mari, qui dormait encore. La nuit qui nous avions passé été l'une des meilleures, sans aucun doute, il m'avait littéralement fait grimper au rideau.

Je me défis de l'étreinte protectrice de Kol et allai prendre ma douche. Je n'en ressortis qu'une demi-heure plus tard, vêtu d'un jean slim noir, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une chemise bordeaux. J'enfilai ma paire de bottine à talons, mis rapidement du mascara, puis descendis en bas, tout en coiffant mes cheveux en une tresse épi de blé sur le côté.

Je trouvai Elijah, assit autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine, en train de boire son café. Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et me servis une tasse de sang.

« - Tu es réveillée tôt, _me fit remarquer mon beau-frère alors que je m'asseyais en face de lui._ Pourtant, vu les bruit de cette nuit, tu n'as pas du dormir beaucoup.

\- Je m'attendais à ce genre de réflexions mais plus de la part de Klaus que de la tienne, _ironisai-je en buvant le contenu de ma tasse d'une traite._ Puis je suis sûre que tu fais autant avec Elena. D'ailleurs, c'est pour elle que tu as décidé de changer de look. »

Effectivement, Elijah avait remplacé son costume trios pièces bien taillé pour un jean noir, une t-shirt blanc qui dessiné ses muscles à la perfection et une veste en cuir. Un look qui lui allait bien mais qui me faisait penser à Kol.

« - Je voulais faire moins vieux aux côtés d'Elena, _confia-t-il._ Je dois d'ailleurs aller la rejoindre chez elle, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Avec plaisir, _acceptai-je en souriant._

\- L'accompagner où ? _Demanda Kol en entrant dans la cuisine encore endormi._

\- Voir Elena, _répondis-je simplement._ A tout à l'heure, _ajoutai-je._ »

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la bouche et rejoignis Elijah, qui s'était éloigné pour nous laisser de l'intimité, tout en enfilant ma veste en cuir.

On monta dans sa Mercedes grise métallisé et il démarra, se mettant en route en direction de chez Elena. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur quand une idée me vint en tête.

« - On devrait proposer à Elena de venir à la maison, _proposai-je en regardant mon beau-frère._ Elle serait en sécurité.

\- Elle l'est plus chez elle, _m'apprit-il en garant la voiture devant la maison Gilbert._

\- Comment ça ? _Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Arès que tu sois montée avec Kol hier soir, Klaus a demander à son sorcier pour qu'aucun vampire, autre que les Originels et toi, ne puisse rentrer chez elle, même si le vampire à déjà été invité auparavant, _m'expliqua-t-il alors qu'on descendait de la voiture._

\- Ingénieux ! _Soufflai-je d'admiration._ »

Il me sourit narquoisement et il toqua à la porte d'entrée. C'est un jeune homme, plus jeune qu'Elena mais beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, qui nous ouvrit. Je l'aurais volontiers mis dans mon lit si je n'étais pas pleinement satisfaite, amoureuse et marié à Kol.

« - C'est pour quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

\- On est venu voir ta sœur, _répondit Elijah avec calme._

\- ELENA C'EST POUR TOI ! _Cria-t-il en nous laissant sur le pas de la porte._

\- Vive la politesse, _marmonnai-je pour moi-même._ »

Elijah, qui m'avait bien sûr entendu, me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Elena apparut devant nous, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vêtu d'un jean slim bleu foncé, un débardeur blanc et d'un pull bleu foncé aussi.

« - Bonjour, _nous salua-t-elle avec joie._ Entrez donc. »

Elijah se décala légèrement et je passai le pas de la porte en première, remerciant mon beau-frère d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier me suivit puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Je détournai le regard le temps que les deux amoureux puissent se dire bonjour puis on suivit Elena jusqu'à sa cuisine et je m'assis face à son frère, que je fixai intensément.

« - Jeremy, je te présente Phylis Mikaelson, _dit Elena en regardant son frère._

\- Vous n'aviez pas qu'une seule sœur ? _Demanda-t-il avec arrogance en regardant Elijah._

\- Je suis la femme de Kol, _répondis-je à la place de mon beau-frère._ »

Jeremy, qui était en train de boire du café, s'étouffa avec sa gorgée et me regarda avec de gros yeux. Et ouais coco, je suis mariée au plus fou des Originels.

« - Mais tu es jeune non _? Me questionna-t-il une fois sa surprise passé._ Enfin, tu es une jeune vampire non ? _Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant mon regard noir._

\- J'ai 680 ans, _révélai-je en haussant les épaules._ Tu aurais quelque chose à manger ? Je commence à avoir faim, _ajoutai-je en regardant Elena._

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt du sang ? _Ironisa Jeremy en roulant des yeux._

\- Phylis a la bizarrerie, ou la particularité, de pouvoir manger comme un être humain, _répliqua Elijah._ Elle n'a besoin que d'une ou deux tasses de sang par jour pour contenir sa soif. »

Jeremy alla ajouter quelque chose quand la sonnette retentit. J'échangeai un regard avec Elijah puis me levai pour suivre Elena qui partait ouvrir.

« - Stefan ! _M'exclamai-je en même temps qu'Elena._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Cracha ce dernier en me regardant._

\- J'accompagne Elijah rendre visite à sa petite-amie, _souris-je mesquinement._

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _L'interrogea Elena avec froideur._

\- Damon a disparu et il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle, _répondit-il en ne me lâchant pas du regard._

\- Ton frère se trouve actuellement dans une cellule de mon cachot mais ça tu le sais vu que tu étais chez nous quand Kol et Phylis l'ont ramené, _intervint Elijah en nous rejoignant._ Vois-tu, nous sommes au courant du plan que vous mettez en place contre Phylis et Elena, _ajouta-t-il avec un calme olympien._

\- Quel plan ? Demanda Elena, _les sourcils froncés._

\- Ils veulent nous mettre hors état de nuire pour affaiblir les Originels, ainsi ils pourront mieux les tuer par la suite, _répondis-je à sa question._ »

Je souris intérieurement en voyant le visage déconfit de Stefan face au visage furieux d'Elena.


	13. 12 - Chapitre Douzième

Chapitre Douzième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Elena regardait furieusement Stefan, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il s'explique. J'étais aux côtés de mon beau-frère, mon poing droit devant ma bouche pour dissimuler mon sourire. Elijah, quant à lui, regardait la scène avec une expression neutre mais je savais, qu'il rigolait intérieurement.

« - Pourquoi un tel plan ? _Demanda -ENFIN- Elena._

\- Ils sont dangereux, répondit Stefan. Regarde Phylis, elle a faillit tuer Caroline pour une simple insulte, _ajouta-t-il en me pointant du doigt._ »

A vitesse vampirique, je me mis derrière Elena. Je fis sortir mes canines et dégageai les cheveux de son cou, mettant mes dents à quelques millimètres de sa jugulaire. A mon plus grand étonnement, Elena ne bougea pas d'un poil et elle inclina elle-même la tête, pour que j'aie une meilleure vue sur sa jugulaire.

« - Pourquoi tu ne la repousses pas ? _Demanda Stefan avec fureur en regardant Elijah._ Elle va la tuer !

\- Phylis ne lui fera aucun mal, et même Elena le sait, _répondit calmement mon beau frère._

\- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, _ajoutai-je en reprenant mon visage normal et relâchant Elena,_ je ne tue que ceux qui le méritent. Comme Damon par exemple, _insinuai-je avec un sourire mesquin._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? _Cracha Stefan, en me regardant avec fureur._

\- Rien pour le moment, _dis-je simplement._ Il a juste fait une rapide rencontre avec les murs.

\- Tu devrais retourner chez toi Stefan, _intervint Elena d'une voix neutre._ »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui claqua la porte au nez, me faisant rire discrètement, puis elle retourna dans la cuisine, Elijah et moi sur ses talons.

« - Tu veux manger quoi ? _Me demanda Elena en me regardant alors que je me rasseyais à ma place._

\- Des fraises, si tu as, _répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

\- Tu manges beaucoup de fraises en ce moment, _fit remarquer Elijah en me scrutant attentivement._

\- Ôte-toi cette idée de ta tête car cela est impossible que je le sois vu que je suis un vampire, _rétorquai-je en le pointant du doigt._

\- Quelle idée ? _Demanda Jeremy alors que sa sœur posé un bol de fraises devant moi._

\- Elijah pense que je suis enceinte, chose impossible, _répondis-je distraitement._ »

Effectivement, je suis plus obnubilée par les fraises que par les gens qui m'entourent. Je m'empressai d'engloutir le contenu du bol, oubliant complètement le regard scrutateur d'Elijah sur moi.

Le bol terminait, j'eue un haut le cœur et je m'éclipsai à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'évier pour régurgiter tout ce que j'ai avalé depuis mon réveil. Je me redressai légèrement, ma tête tournait et je voyais trouble ce qui m'entourait.

« - Elena, appelle Kol et dis-lui de venir le plus rapidement possible, _entendis-je dire d'une voix inquiète Elijah._ Et demande à Meredith de venir le plus rapidement possible avec un échographe. »

Je sentis ses bras me porter, sans difficulté, puis grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, je me retrouvais allonger sur le canapé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _Demanda Jeremy en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision._

\- Elle vient de vomir, _répondit Elijah avec inquiétude._

\- Tu es décidemment la vampire la plus bizarre que j'ai rencontré, _ajouta le jeune Gilbert en me regardant avec amusement._

\- Kol et Meredith sont en route, informa Elena en apparaissant devant moi. Tu vas mieux ? _Demanda-t-elle en me regardant inquiète._

\- Comme sur des roulettes, _gémis-je en levant le pouce._ »

Elle me sourit légèrement quand on sonna à la porte. Elle partit ouvrir et revint avec Kol et celle que j'identifiai comme Meredith.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _Demanda Meredith à mon beau-frère tandis que mon, mari relever ma tête pour s'asseoir et poser ma tête sur ses genoux._

\- Elle a vomi, _répondit Elijah d'une voix blanche._ C'est un vampire de 680 ans, elle n'a jamais vomi depuis sa transformation et elle ne devrait pas vomir, _ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine confuse de Meredith._

\- Elle est peut-être enceinte ? _Supposa Jeremy._ »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, le mien y compris, attendant qu'il poursuive sa supposition.

« - Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle n'a besoin que d'une à deux tasses de sang pour être repus, en sinon elle mange comme un humain, _expliqua Jeremy en regardant Elijah._ Peut-être que son métabolisme humain s'est récemment remis en marche et qu'elle est enceinte, _ajouta-t-il._

\- On va vérifier alors ! _S'exclama Meredith en posant l'échographe sur la petite table du salon._ »

Kol se tendit légèrement et je lui serrai la main, tandis que Meredith allumait l'appareil et s'asseyait sur le bord du canapé.

« - Remonte ton haut ! _M'ordonna-t-elle gentiment._ »

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit er elle posa une sorte de gel froid sur mon ventre. Elle posa ensuite la sonde sur le gel et la bougea lentement, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta, fixant l'écran avec attention puis des battements de cœurs rapides, beaucoup plus rapide que les miens, se firent entendre.

« - Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais tu es bel et bien enceinte, _m'annonça-t-elle en me regardant gravement._ »

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer de l'inconscience, une seule phrase résonnant dans ma tête :

 **« Tu es bel et bien enceinte. »**


	14. 13 - Chapitre Treizième

Chapitre Treizième

Point de vue Kol - Mystic Falls, 2011

Phylis venait de s'évanouir dans mes bras face à l'annonce de Meredith er je me demandai sûrement comment je faisais pour ne pas faire pareil. Elle était enceinte, ma femme attend mon enfant.

Je repris mes esprits en voyant Elijah secouait Phylis et je lui caressai le visage, priant intérieurement pour que ma femme se réveille rapidement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa, regardant les personnes autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta sur moi et elle du voir ce qu'elle cherchait dans mes yeux puisqu'elle fondit en larmes et vint se réfugier dans mes bras, sa tête dans mon cou.

« - Chut, calme-toi, _la consolai-je en lui caressant les cheveux._ On s'en sortira, on est des Mikaelson, c _huchotai-je à son oreille._ On finit toujours par s'en sortir. »

Je continuai mes caresses dans ses cheveux et elle finit par se clamer. Elle se releva légèrement, mais resta dans mes bras, puis regarda chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

« - Ce n'était pas un rêve ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant Meredith._

\- J'ai bien peur que non, _répondit Meredith navrée._

\- Alors il faut mettre Klaus et Rebekah au courant le plus vote possible, _répliqua ma femme en me regardant._ »

Je hochai simplement la tête et Phylis se détacha de moi, puis nous nous levions du canapé. Je fus surpris en voyant Phylis serrer Jeremy dans ses bras mais ne dit rien, elle devait sûrement avoir ses raisons.

On sortit de la maison, suivit d'Elijah et Elena qui montèrent dans la voiture de mon frère aînée tandis que Phylis et moi, on monta dans la mienne. Je démarrai la voiture et suivit mon frère jusqu'au manoir. Pendant le trajet, je posai ma main sur la cuisse de Phylis, et elle posa sa main sur la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts avec force et me signalant sa peur.

« - Tout va bien, _la rassurai-je en me garant devant le manoir._

\- Et s'ils réagissent mal ? Un vampire ne peut pas tomber enceinte, _rétorqua-t-elle en me regardant._

\- Tu es l'exception a la règle et ce depuis le début, _dis-je simplement._ »

On descendit de la voiture et on rentra dans le manoir à la suite d'Elijah e t Elena, ma main toujours dans celle de ma femme.

« - Elena ma chère ! _S'exclama Klaus en la voyant rentrer dans le salon en notre compagnie._ Vous avez enfin décidé d'arrêter de jouer à cache-cache, _remarqua-t-il en voyant sa main enlacer à celle d'Elijah._

\- Là n'est pas le plus important Klaus, _intervenais-je alors qu'Elijah en allait répliquer._ Où est Rebekah ?

\- Ici, _fit cette dernière en entrant dans la pièce._ Elena, _la salua Rebekah d'un ton neutre._

\- On doit vous annoncer quelque chose qui va vous choquer ! _S'exclama Phylis d'une voix forte._

\- Qu'est donc cette chose ? Kol a retrouvé une partie de son cerveau ? _Ironisa Klaus en se servant un verre de bourbon._

\- Je suis enceinte, _lâcha ma femme en regardant froidement mon frère._ »

Son annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe chez Klaus, qui lâcha son verre qui se brise en morceaux en rencontrant le sol. Rebekah s'assit pour assimiler la nouvelle et regarda ma femme, les yeux écarquillé par le choque.

« - C'est impossible, _souffla-t-elle en ne lâchant pas Phylis du regard._ »

Klaus s'éclipsa à vitesse vampirique je ne sais où, et on s'assit tous sur les canapés. Phylis se blottit contre moi, passant ses jambes sur les miennes, et Klaus réapparut, un livre ancien et épais dans les mains.

« - Tiens lit ! _M'ordonna-t-il en me tendant le livre._ »

Je le pris, me redressant légèrement tout en gardant Phylis contre moi, et lis le passage qu'il m'indiquait. Plus j'avançai dans ma lecture, plus mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

« - Kol ? _M'appela Phylis d'une voix inquiète._

\- On est des âmes-sœurs, _lui dis-je en la regardant avec un grand sourire._

\- Quoi ? _Fit Elijah, les sourcils froncés._ »

Je lui tendis le livre pour seule réponse, qu'il prit, et serrai ma femme dans mes bras, étreinte qu'elle me rendit. On était des âmes-sœurs, c('est pour cela qu'elle avait eu la possibilité de tomber enceinte.

« - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? _Demanda Phylis alors qu'on se détachait l'un de l'autre._

\- Un vampire ne peut être enceinte que de son âme-sœur, qu'il soit vampire ou humain, _répondis-je en la regardant dans les yeux._ »

J'eue légèrement peur en la voyant fermer les yeux et s'éloigner de moi. Mais toute ma peur s'envola quand elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser avec passion.

« - Je t'aime tellement, _m'avoua-t-elle en se détachant de moi._

\- Je t'aime aussi, _lui avouai-je à mon tour._ »

Tout le monde nous félicita mais on fut interrompu par un des derniers hybrides de Klaus.

« - Que fais-tu là ? Tu devais surveiller Damon, _grogna mon frère en regardant son hybride._

\- Justement, il n'y ai pas, _nous informa-t-il._ »

On descendit rapidement aux cachots, à part Elena et Rebekah, et on constata avec horreur que la cellule de Damon était vide.

« - JE VAIS LE TUER ! _Cria Phylis, plus qu'énervée._ »

Elle tapa dans le mur, qui se fissura sur le coup, et je grimaçai, imité par mes frères. A cet instant, je ne voudrais aucunement être à la place de Damon et aucun de nous ne sera en mesure de la stopper.


	15. 14 - Chapitre Quatorzième

Chapitre Quatorzième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Je remontai à l'étage supérieur à vitesse vampirique puis sortis du manoir après avoir attrapé mes clés de voiture. Je montai dans cette dernière, côté conducteur et la mis en route.

Alors que j'allai partir, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Kol, ma belle famille et Elena. Je les regardai, les sourcils froncés, et interrogeai silencieusement mon mari du regard.

« - Tu es enceinte je te rappelle, alors il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule, _me dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

\- Et toi Elena, pourquoi tu viens ? _Lui demandai-je en la regardant._

\- Pour te montrer le chemin, _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules._ »

Je hochai simplement la tête et me mis en route pour la pension Salvatore, suivant à la lettre les indications donnés par Elena. On y arriva bien vite et je fus à peine garer que je descendis de mon 4x4. Je regagnai la porte, qui était déjà ouvert, vite suivit de Kol qui ne vouait pas me lâcher.

On fut rejointe par notre famille et Elena, qui passa devant nous pour entrer sans mal. Je voulus rentrer à mon tour mais fut bloquer par un mur invisible.

Je criai de rage et les frères Salvatore, Caroline, Bonnie et Jeremy arrivèrent dans le hall. Damon ricana mesquinement en me voyant bloquer ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

« - On a changé l'acte de propriété après que je sois revenu de chez toi pour le mettre au nom de Jeremy, _informa Stefan en voyant le regard d'incompréhension._ »

Bonnie me fixa intensément, comme pour me provoquer des anévrismes mais ses pouvoirs n'ont aucuns effets sur moi, ce qui l'énerva en voyant le regard noir qu'elle me lança.

« - Mes pouvoirs ne marche pas sur elle, _leur apprit Bonnie, me faisant sourire méchamment._

\- Dommage hein, _ricanai-je._ Pourrais-tu nous laisser entrer Jeremy ? _Demandai-je au jeune Gilbert calmement._

\- Bien sûr. Vous pouvez … _commença ce dernier._

\- Jeremy ! _L'interrompit Damon d'un ton menaçant._

\- … entrer ! _Termina Jeremy en l'ignorant._ »

A vitesse vampirique, je pénétrai dans la pension et me précipitai sur Damon, le plaquant au mur. Je plongeai ma main dans sa poitrine et attrapai son cœur, le serrant fortement.

« - Un pas de plus et il meurt ! _Menaçai-je Stefan en le voyant approcher._

\- Elena, fit donc quelque chose ! _S'écria Caroline en regardant le double Petrova._

\- Il a cherché ce qu'il lui arrive, _répliqua cette dernière sèchement en regardant la blonde d'un regard noir._ Sérieusement, Klaus et Kol nous ont prévenu le soir du bal qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher sous peine de représailles et vous faîtes tout le contraire, _ajouta-t-elle._ Alors ne vous plaignez pas parce qu'elle veut vous tuait.

\- Je commence à bien t'aimer Elena, _intervint Rebekah avec nonchalance._

\- Phylis est déjà nerveuse de caractère mais avec les hormones en plus, elle part au quart de tour, _souffla mon mari._ »

Je sentis la main de Damon sur mon ventre, me signifiant qu'il avait comprit le sens des paroles de Kol, mais je lui arrachai le cœur d'un coup sec avant qu'il ne fasse un geste de plus.

Son corps tomba sur le sol, suivit de son cœur, et je me retournai vers mes "spectateurs". Ils me regardaient choqués et j'essuyai ma main plus de sang sur la chemise de Stefan en passant devant lui.

« - Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, les prévenais-je froidement. Jeremy, Elena, je vous ramène ? _Demandai-je aux deux Gilbert._

\- Tu l'as tuée ! _Rugit Stefan en me regardant furieusement._ »

Il se jeta sur moi mais fut arrêter en plein vol par Klaus, qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« - Le prochain qui m'attaque, attaque ma famille ou les deux Gilbert, subira le même sort que Damon, avec les tortures en plus, c'est clair ? _Les menaçai-je en regardant Caroline et Bonnie._ »

La première hocha rapidement la tête tandis que la deuxième se contenta de me regarder méchamment, puis elles allèrent aider Stefan à se relever tandis que je regagnai ma voiture en compagnie de ma famille et les deux Gilbert.

On monta tous dans le 4x4, qui heureusement était assez grand pour nous tous, puis je m'installai sur le siège passager, laissant Kol prendre le volant. On s'arrêta d'abord chez les Gilbert, déposer le frère et la sœur ainsi qu'Elijah, et on resta à la maison.

La fatigue se faisant ressentir, je montai rapidement dans ma chambre et me déshabillai, enfilant un t-shirt à Kol. Je me jetai à plat ventre sur le lit et m'enfouis sous la couette, fermant les yeux.

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser derrière moi et les bras de Kol m'entourait la taille, me serrant au maximum contre lui.

« - Comment tu vas ? _Me demanda-t-il en me faisant des papouilles sur le bras._

\- Fatiguée, mais cela doit être les aléas de la grossesse, _répondis-je en gardant les yeux fermés._

\- Dors, je té réveillerai à l'heure du dîner, _me souffla-t-il à l'oreille._ »

Je me blottissais plus confortablement dans ses bras et je me laissai doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en sentant la main de Kol sur mon ventre : on allait devenir parents au bout de 480 ans de vie commune.


	16. 15 - Chapitre Quinzième

Chapitre Quinzième - De Milan à Rome

Point de vue Omniscient - Flash back, 1331

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour à Milan pour la famille Mikaelson, Felycia y comprit. Bien que cette dernière fût triste de quitter cette ville qui l'a vu naître et grandir, elle était aussi impatiente de découvrir le monde qui s'offrait à elle.

« - Tes valises sont prêtes ? _Lui demanda Kol en rentrant dans leur chambre._

\- Je les ai descendu il n'y a pas longtemps, _sourit Felycia en regardant son mari._

\- j'ai très envie de toi, _chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme._ »

Il commença à lui défaire le lacet de sa robe mais Rebekah entre dans la chambre avec précipitation, attirant le regard des jeunes mariés.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger en plein milieu de vos ébats mais la calèche n'attend plus que vous, _les prévint Rebekah._

\- On arrive, _dit Kol à sa sœur._ »

Cette dernière acquiesça et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Kol refit le lacet de la robe de sa femme et quand il fut sûr que sa sœur soit assez loin pour entendre, il attrapa le visage de Felycia, l'embrassant langoureusement.

« - Je t'enlèverais ta robe quand on sera dans notre nouvelle maison, _chuchota-t-il en lâchant les lèvres de sa femme._

\- Et où allons-nous ? _Demanda cette dernière, en caressant la joue de son mari._

\- C'est une surprise, de nous quatre pour toi, _répondit Kol avec un sourire mystérieux._ »

Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa femme, Kol lui attrapa la main et, à vitesse vampirique, ils rejoignirent Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah dans la calèche.

« - Je ne m'y ferais jamais, _souffla Felycia._

\- C'est parce que c'est le début, _la rassura Rebekah._ Tu t'y habitueras avec le temps. »

La calèche se mit en route et Felycia lança un regard rempli de tristesse à la demeure dans laquelle elle avait vécu sa dernière semaine en tant qu'humaine, mais aussi sa première semaine en tant que vampire.

Ellipse de cinq jours - Rome, 1331

Le trajet Milan jusqu'à Rome avait duré cinq jours et Felycia avait le besoin urgent de se dégourdir les jambes. Bien qu'elle soit devenue un vampire, elle gardait quelques habitudes de sa vie humaine, notamment la marche à pied.

La calèche s'arrêta devant une immense demeure, identique à celle de Milan, hormis qu'elle était plus grande.

« - Bienvenue à la maison, _fit Kol en aidant sa femme à descendre de la calèche._

\- C'est magnifique, _souffla Felycia d'admiration._

\- Et c'est chez nous, _chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme._

\- Je vais faire visiter la maison à Felycia pendant que vous attendez qu'on descende les valises, _intervint Rebekah en se mettant à côté du couple._ »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de son frère, Rebekah noua son bras à celui de Felycia puis l'entraîna à sa suite dans la demeure.

Felycia ne retrouva Kol qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, dans leur chambre. Ce dernier l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionnel dès qu'elle eut franchit la porte.

« - Pourquoi tant d'amour ? _Rigola Felycia alors qu'ils se séparaient._

\- Parce que tu es ma femme et que je t'aime, _sourit Kol en embrassant le nez de sa femme._

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, _fit Felycia en l'embrassant rapidement._ On ferait mieux d'aller prendre un bain avant l'heure du repas, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Kol acquiesça de la tête et ils allèrent dans leur salle de bain personnel. Ils prirent leur bain ensemble, Felycia se relaxant sous les caresses sensuelles que lui procurait Kol.

« - Ta gorge ne te brûle pas ? _Demanda Kol en caressant le bras de sa femme._

\- Un peu mais cela est supportable, _répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules._ J'assouvirai ma soif tout à l'heure.

\- D'ailleurs Rebekah et Klaus ne devrait tarder avec le repas, _dit-il._ »

Ils sortirent de la baignoire et, après s'être séchés et vêtus, ils descendirent rejoindre leur famille dans la salle à manger. A peine furent-ils rentré dans la pièce que Klaus et Rebekah entrèrent à leur tour, suivit de cinq filles.

« - Une pour chacun, _annonça Klaus avec un sourire carnassier._ »

Felycia se dirigea vers sa proie et, sans lui laisser le temps de crier, elle planta ses canines dans la jugulaire de son repas. Elle la vida de son sang puis finit par laisser tomber à terre le corps sans vie.

« - Tu es magnifique, _la complimenta Kol en lui essuyant un goutte de sang au coin des lèvres._ »

Felycia lui sourit grandement et Kol la porte dans ses bras, rejoignant leur chambre à vitesse vampirique. Felycia éclata de rire, heureuse de sa nouvelle vie qui commençait tout juste.


	17. 16 - Chapitre Seizième

Chapitre Seizième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Je me réveillai dans les bras de Kol, comme depuis un mois maintenant, et je souris en sentant ses mains sur mon ventre légèrement -voir beaucoup- arrondi.

En effet, lors d'un examen de contrôle, Meredith Fell avait découvert que mon bébé grandissait plus vite, grâce aux gènes vampiriques, et donc que j'accoucherai dans deux voir trois mois. Et nous étions tous fous de joie face à cette annonce.

« - Bonjour toi, _chuchota mon mari en m'embrassant la nuque._

\- Bien dormi ? _Lui demandai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face._

\- Toujours quand je suis à tes côtés, _répondit-il en m'embrassant rapidement les lèvres._ Le bébé n'a pas trop bougé cette nuit ? Ajouta-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Pas du tout, _le rassurai-je en lui caressant la joue._ On ferait mieux de se lever … _commençai-je._ »

Mais je fus interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante de Rebekah, qui laissa la porte claquer derrière elle. Elle ne nous prêta aucune attention et tira les rideaux brusquement, laissant entrer le soleil dans la chambre.

« - Bonjour Rebekah, _ironisa mon mari tandis que je me blottissais contre lui._

\- Bonjour cher frère, _le salua-t-elle en retour._ Meredith est en bas, on va savoir le sexe du bébé. »

A l'entente de ces mots, je me levai précipitamment du lit et descendais au salon grâce à ma vitesse vampirique. Je n'en avais rien à faire d'être en short et débardeur devant mes beaux-frères, j'allai enfin savoir si j'allai mettre au monde un garçon ou une fille.

« - En voilà une qui est pressée ! _S'exclama Klaus avec amusement._

\- Où est Elijah ? _Demandai-je en ne le voyant pas._

\- Notre cher frère a passé la nuit chez Elena, _me répondit Rebekah._ »

Cette dernière arriva dans la pièce, suivie de Kol et Meredith Fell. J'allai m'allonger sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Kol qui s'était assit, tandis que le médecin installait son matériel.

« - Prête ? _Me demanda Meredith en me mettant du gel sur le ventre._

\- Allons-y, _soufflai-je_. »

Elle posa la sonde au même endroit que le gel et, après l'avoir déplacé légèrement, mon bébé apparu sur l'écran de l'échographe.

« - Alors ? _Fit Kol avec inquiétude._

\- Le bébé va parfaitement bien, _sourit Meredith pour le rassurer._ Il n'y aucun changement depuis la dernière fois à part qu'il est parfaitement bien placer pour que je puisse vous dire son sexe.

\- Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ? _Demandai-je, ne cachant plus mon excitation._

\- Félicitation, c'est un petit garçon, _annonça Meredith en nous regardant._ »

Je laissai couler une larme de joie, que j'essuyai rapidement, puis regardai mon mari, un énorme sourire au x lèvres. Kol était dans le même était que moi, sauf qu'il retenait ses larmes.

« - Tu me dois 100$, _lui lançai-je avec nonchalance._

\- Vous aviez parié sur le sexe de votre enfant ? _Demanda Rebekah avec incrédulité._

\- Bien sûr que oui, _répondit Kol en haussant les épaules._

\- C'est notre enfant et cela met du piment dans notre couple, _ajoutai-je en regardant ma belle-sœur._

\- Je vais vous laisser et on se voit dans deux semaines, _fit Meredith en se levant._ »

Elle rangea son matériel puis quitta le manoir après nous avoir salués. Je m'essuyai le ventre avec une serviette et remis correctement mon débardeur, tout en m'asseyant.

« - Un nouveau garçon Mikaelson, _fit Klaus en s'asseyant à côté de moi._ Un autre petit gars qui va devenir comme nous mon frère, _ajouta-t-il en regardant mon mari._

\- Tout à fait, _approuva ce dernier en hochant la tête et s'installant de mon autre côté._

\- Ah non ! _Refusai-je en me levant pour leur faire face_. Si jamais vous avez le malheur de pervertir mon fils pour qu'il devienne comme vous, je vous enferme aux cachots et vous fais subir les pires tortures que j'ai en stock, c'est clair ? _Les menaçai-je en les pointant du doigt._

\- Oui Phylis, _dirent-ils en même temps._ »

Je souris, fière de moi, et montai dans ma chambre me préparer pour la journée. Après une rapide douche, j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements puis me placer devant mon dressing.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, j'optai pour un jean slim noir, un débardeur blanc et un pull bordeaux, assez large pour dissimuler mon ventre. Je laissai mes cheveux séchaient librement sur mes épaules puis me maquillai d'un trait fin d'eye-liner et de mascara. J'enfilai ma veste en cuir et mes Converses basses blanches puis, attrapant mon sac à main en cuir bordeaux, je sortis de la chambre, regagnant le salon à vitesse vampirique.

« - Où vas-tu ? _Me demanda Kol._

\- Faire du shopping pour bébé, _répondis-je en posant une main sur mon ventre._

\- Je viens avec toi, _dit Rebekah._ »

Je hochai simplement la tête et on regagna ma voiture à vitesse vampirique pour ne pas laisser le temps à Kol de nous arrêter.

« - Passe prendre Elena avant, _me signala ma belle-sœur alors que je quittai la propriété Mikaelson._ »

J'acquiesçai et me mis en route pour la maison des Gilbert.


	18. 17 - Chapitre Dix-septième

Chapitre Dix-septième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Je me garai devant la maison d'Elena après dix minutes de trajet où Rebekah et moi n'avions fait que de rire et de parler de la future arrivée de mon fils.

« - Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ? _Demanda Elena en montant à l'arrière de la voiture._

\- Bonjour Elena, _ironisai-je en la regardant dans le rétroviseur._

\- Désolé, grimaça-t-elle. Bonjour les filles, alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ? _Reprit-elle avec un grand sourire._

\- C'est un garçon, _répondit ma belle-sœur._

\- Félicitation ! _Fit Elena en me souriant._ Alors aujourd'hui c'est shopping ? »

Rebekah et moi acquiesçons puis je me mis en route pour le centre ville de Mystic Falls. Je garai ma voiture en face du Mystic Grill puis on descendit de l'habitacle toutes les trois en même temps.

« - On commence par quoi ? _Demanda Elena._

\- D'abord les meubles et on verra le reste ensuite ? _Proposa Rebekah en me regardant._

\- Ok, _acceptai-je._ »

On se dirigea vers le magasin de meubles, un sourire éclatant sur nos lèvres. Cette journée s'annonce parfaite !

Ellipse de temps - Fin de journée

On ressortit du dernier magasin, les mains plein de sacs quand, pour mon plus grand malheur, on croisa Bonnie et Caroline.

Cette dernière me regarda de haut en bas, puis finit par bloquer sur mon ventre, ce qui m'arracha un sourire méprisant.

« - La chienne est enceinte à ce que je vois, _cracha Caroline en me regardant dans les yeux._

\- Entre nous deux, la chienne c'est plutôt toi, _répliquai-je froidement._

\- Une vampire ne peut pas tomber enceinte, _fit remarquer Bonnie, les sourcils froncés._

\- Sauf si le père est l'âme-sœur de la vampire, qu'il soit humain ou non, _rétorqua Rebekah, hautainement._

\- Mais pourquoi tu restes avec elles Elena ? _Demanda Caroline avec exaspération, en la regardant._

\- Parce qu'au lieu de me juger par rapport à mes fréquentations, elles m'écoutent, me conseillent et me laissent faire mes propres choix, _répondit Elena en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance._

\- Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais on doit y aller, _intervenais-je avec mépris._ »

Je poussai Caroline pour la dépasser quand elle me retint par le bras.

« - Quoi encore ? _Soufflai-je d'exaspération en la regardant._

\- J'espère que ton bâtard finira par crever, _chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille._ »

A ces mots, je vis rouge. Elle souhaitait la mort de mon enfant et en plus, elle avait le culot de me le dire dans l'oreille ? Je lâchai mes sacs à terre et avec ma force vampirique, je plaquai cette blondasse de pacotille contre le mur, ma main serrant avec force sa gorge pour l'étouffer.

« - Tu sais, d'habitude j'aime jouer avec mes victimes avant de les tuer, mais toi, tu vas directement mourir si tu continues tes allusions, _soufflai-je à son oreille._ Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement ok ? »

Je penchai ma tête en arrière et la vis acquiescer rapidement la tête, la peur se lisant dans son regard. Je souris intérieurement, fière qu'elle soit terrifier par moi.

« - Souhaite malheur encore une seule fois à mon enfant devant moi et je t'arracherai le cœur pour l'envoyer dans une jolie boîte en carton à ta maman, c'est clair ? _La menaçai-je en resserrant mon emprise sur sa gorge._ »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et je me détachai d'elle, relâchant mon emprise sur sa gorge. Je repris mes sacs, que me tendit Rebekah, et on regagna ma voiture, laissant la blondasse de pacotille et son amie derrière nous. On rangea, avec beaucoup de mal, les sacs dans le coffre puis on s'installa dans la voiture. Je démarrai mon 4x4 puis me mis en route vers l'extérieur du centre-ville.

« - Je te dépose chez toi ou tu viens au manoir ? _Demandai-je en regardant Elena dans le rétroviseur._

\- Elijah m'a demandé de le rejoindre chez vous, _répondit-elle en souriant._

\- C'est beau l'amour, _souffla Rebekah en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'appuie-tête de son siège._

\- Tu finiras par le trouver toi aussi, _la consolai-je en lui serrant la main._ Tu as tout l'éternité devant toi pour ça. »

Elle sourit, sourire que je lui rendis, puis je finis par me garer devant le manoir. On descendit de la voiture puis on regagna l'intérieur de la maison. Je demanderai à Kol d'aller chercher les sacs dans la voiture.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon et m'assis sur les genoux de mon mari, me blottissant avec plaisir contre lui.

« - Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? _Me demanda-t-il en me serrant la taille._

\- Elle était géniale, _répondis-je en nichant ma tête dans son cou._ D'ailleurs faudra vider le coffre du 4x4, il est rempli de sacs pour le bébé.

\- Je m'en occuperai, _souffla-t-il à mon oreille._

\- Ouais elle était géniale, si on omis le fait qu'on est croisé Caroline et Bonnie et que Phylis est failli tuer la blondasse en pleine rue, _ajouta Rebekah._

\- Cette blondasse de pacotille l'avait cherché. On ne touche pas à mon bébé ! _Me défendis-je avec une voix endormie._ »

Kol posa ses mains su mon ventre et me le caressa doucement. Je fermai les yeux et finis par m'endormir sous les caresses de mon mari.


	19. 18 - Chapitre Dix-huitième

Chapitre Dix-huitième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

Un mois était passé depuis ma rencontre avec Caroline et, même si elle n'avait plus croisé mon chemin depuis, je savais qu'avec l'aide de ses amis, elle préparait quelque chose contre moi.

Un mois que mon ventre avait grossi et que j'allai bientôt accoucher. Kol était fou de joie de l'arrivée prochaine de son fils, si bien qu'il avait demandé -ou plutôt ordonné- à un des sorciers de Klaus de protéger la chambre de Kendall d'un sort pour qu'aucune personne inconnu de la famille Mikaelson ne puisse rentrer dans la pièce et faire du mal à notre fils. Même si on changeait notre esprit de corps, le sort le détecterait et empêcherait l'inconnu de rentrer dans la chambre de Kendall.

« - A quoi tu penses ? _Me souffla la voix de mon mari à mon oreille._

\- A l'arrivée de Kendall, _répondis-je en tournant la tête pour le regarder._

\- J'ai tellement hâte ! _S'extasia-t-il en posant ses mains sur mon ventre._ »

J'allai pour ajouter quelque chose quand on entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir dans tout le manoir.

« - Tu files dans la chambre du bébé et tu y restes jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, c'est clair ? _M'ordonna Kol avec vitesse._ »

Je hochai rapidement la tête et partis m'enfermer dans la chambre de notre fils, m'asseyant sur la chaise à bascule. A ce moment précis, je remercie d'être un vampire pour avoir comprit mon mari dès le début, ne sachant pas si nos "visiteurs" étaient des êtres surnaturels ou non.

Une douleur au ventre me fit gémir et je me pliai sur moi-même, une main sur mon ventre.

« - Pas maintenant mon cœur, ce n'est pas le moment, _chuchotai-je en caressant mon ventre_. »

Seulement mon fils n'en fit qu'à sa tête, comme son père d'ailleurs, et il s'agita encore plus, me faisant légèrement crier sous la douleur.

Avec difficulté, je me levais de la chaise à bascule et allai m'installer sur le lit, dans lequel je devais accoucher. Effectivement, la chambre de Killian, étant la pièce la plus sûre du manoir, on l'avait aussi préparé pour l'accouchement.

Je m'adossai à la tête de lit et caressai mon ventre des deux mains pour calmer mon fils qui bougeait beaucoup. Décidemment, Kendall avait décidé de sortir aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Rebekah rentra dans la chambre, en compagnie d'un Kol aux vêtements déchirés.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demandai-je à mon mari avec inquiétude._

\- Des novices qui ont tenté de me tuer, enfin nous tuer, _répondit-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés._ Le bébé bouge beaucoup ? I _nterrogea-t-il en me voyant grimacer de douleur._

\- Il a décidé de sortir ce soir. AHHHH ! _Gémis-je avec souffrance._

\- Meredith arrive, _m'informa Rebekah en raccrochant et venant s'asseoir de mon autre côté._ »

Je hochai simplement la tête, tentant de calmer la souffrance que me faisait vivre mon fils. Je fis les méthodes de relaxation que m'avait conseillé Meredith lors de ma dernière écographie, mais une violente contraction me fit redresser, ma main serrant celle de Kol avec force.

« - Je te déteste Mikaelson ! _M'écriai-je en l'attrapant par le col._ Plus jamais tu me touches, ça je te le garantie. Et crois-moi, une fois sur pied, je te ferai payer ma souffrance.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur, _dit Kol en me caressant les cheveux._

\- Et arrête de m'appeler "mon cœur", ça m'énerve encore plus ! _Criai-je en même temps qu'arriver une contraction, plus forte que la précédente._ »

Je resserrai ma prise autour du cou de Kol en criant quand Meredith arriva enfin dans la pièce. Sans perdre une seconde, Kol l'aida à m'installer correctement sur le lit et, après que Rebekah lui ai amené des serviettes propres et une bassine d'eau chaude, Meredith se positionna entre mes jambes, relevant le drap sur mes cuisses.

« - A la prochaine contraction, tu pousses ok ? _M'ordonna Meredith en me regardant._ »

Je hochai simplement la tête et, sentant la prochaine contraction, je me mis à pousser de toutes mes forces. Même si j'étais heureuse de m'être un enfant, je souffre tellement que cela me donne nullement envie de recommencer. J'étais en sueur et mes vêtements me collaient à la peau mais Kendall devait sortir de mon ventre, pour son bien.

« - Une dernière poussé et tu pourras serrer ton fils dans tes bras, _m'encouragea Meredith._ »

Je pris une profonde respiration et poussai avec force, pressée de pouvoir serrer mon bébé contre ma poitrine. Après un dernier effort, des pleurs de bébé retentirent dans la chambre.

« - Félicitation c'est un petit garçon, _sourit Meredith en se levant._ »

Elle le lava, lui faisant les examens nécessaires pour les nouveau-nés, et dès qu'il fut propre et enroulait d'une serviette blanche, elle le posa sur ma poitrine.

« - Bienvenue au monde Kendall Mikaelson, _chuchotai-je avec émotion en caressant la joue de mon bébé._ »

Kol s'assit à côte de moi et il m'embrassa le front tandis que Rebekah et Meredith sortirent de la pièce, le linge sal dans les mains.

« - Je t'aime, _avouai-je en regardant mon mari._

\- Je t'aime aussi, _m'avoua-t-il à son tour_. »


	20. 19 - Chapitre Dix-neuvième

Chapitre Dix-neuvième

Point de vue Phylis - Mystic Falls, 2011

On resta une bonne demi-heure à regarder Kendall en silence, qui était toujours dans mes bras quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Klaus. Ce dernier rentra dans la chambre, suivit d'Elijah et Rebekah. Ils vinrent s'installer tous autour du lit en fonction de pouvoir observer le nouveau venu dans la famille Mikaelson.

« - Je vous présente Kendall Mikaelson, _annonçai-je fièrement avec un immense sourire._ »

Il passa dans les bras de Rebekah, qui lui embrassa la joue puis dans ceux d'Elijah, qui sourit simplement avant de le passer à Klaus, qui le regardait avec attention.

« - Encore un petit mec. Les filles sont en infériorité, _s'amusa l'Hybride en passant Kendall à son père._

\- Bienvenue dans la famille la plus bizarre du monde vampirique, _dit Kol en embrassant le front de son fils._

\- On n'est pas une famille bizarre chéri, on est une famille de tueurs, un peu folle sur es bords, _lui rappelai-je en posant une main sur son bras._

\- Phylis a raison, _sourit Rebekah._ En tout cas, il est magnifique.

\- Normal vu la beauté de ses parents, _me vantai-je en récupérant mon fils._ Tu as prévenu Elena ? _Demandai-je en regardant Elijah._

\- Elle est en route, je l'ai appelé pendant que tu accouchais, _répondit-il avec un sourire._

\- Bien alors je vais aller prendre une douche rapide, _fis-je en posant Kendall dans les bras de Kol._ »

Il serra son fils contre lui et Rebekah m'aida à me lever du lit. Une fois que je fus bien stable sur mes pieds, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, attrapant des vêtements de rechange au passage, que m'avait ramené mon mari.

Je fermai la porte à clé derrière moi et, utilisant ma vitesse vampirique, je me déshabillai puis me douchai. Ma douche terminait, je sortis de la cabine de douche et me séchais rapidement le corps avant de m'habiller.

J'enfilai des sous-vêtements rose pâle brodé de dentelle puis un jean bleu clair troué aux genoux et retroussé aux chevilles, un débardeur ample blanc cassé et un long cardigan blanc et noir à motifs léopard. Je peignai mes cheveux et me fis deux tresses plaquées de chaque côté. Je me maquillai d'un fin trait d'eye-liner noir accompagné de mascara puis d'un rouge à lèvre rose pâle. Satisfaite de mon reflet, je sortis de la salle de bain et fronçai les sourcils en voyant la chambre vide.

En vitesse, je mis une paire de chaussette basse blanche ainsi que ma paire de converse basse blanche aussi puis je descendis en bas à vitesse vampirique.

« -Vous êtes là, _soufflai-je en les voyant tous réunis dans le salon._ J'ai cru que vous étiez partis sans moi, _ajoutai-je avec inquiétude._

\- Tu fais partie de la famille Phylis, on ne t'abandonnera pas, _me rassura mon mari en venant me prendre dans ses bras._ »

Je lui rendis son étreinte, rassuré par sa présence, et je finis par me détache de lui, pour prendre mon fils, qui était dans les bras de sa tante.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé quand on sonna à la porte et qu'Elijah alla ouvrir. Il revint quelques instants plus tard en compagnie d'Elena, qui se précipita vers moi dès qu'elle fit un pas dans le salon.

« - Il est tellement mignon ! _S'extasia Elena en s'asseyant à côté de moi pour mieux voir Kendall._ Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Je te présente Kendall Elijah Niklaus Mikaelson, _lui dis-je ne lui tendant mon fils pour qu'elle le prenne._

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer Kendall, moi c'est Elena, _se présenta-t-elle en le serrant doucement contre elle._

\- Tante Elena, _la repris-je en souriant._ »

Surprise, elle releva la tête pour me regarder et sourit à son tour en me voyant sourire. Elle reporta son regard sur Kendall tandis que je regardai ma famille.

En voyant le sourire que m'adressai mon mari, je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision en donnant les prénoms de ses frères à notre fils.

« - Bon, et si on fêtait l'arrivée du nouveau Mikaelson au lieu de rester sur place, _proposa Elena en se levant._

\- La jeune Gilbert se dévergonde on dirait, _me moquai-je en récupérant mon fils._ Mais je suis partante pour faire la fête, _ajoutai-je en me levant à mon tour._

\- Et qui s'occupera de Kendall ? _Demanda Elijah en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Il restera avec nous, _répondis-je en haussant les épaules._ Je parlais juste d'un repas de famille, avec Elena en plus, pas d'une fête avec de la musique trop forte et pleins d'inconnu, _ajoutai-je avec une grimace de dégoût._

\- Alors je vais aller de ce pas hypnotisé le meilleur traiteur de Mystic Falls pour qu'il nous prépare un repas digne d'une famille royale, _approuva Klaus avant de partir à vitesse vampirique._

\- Tu restes manger avec nous ? _Demanda Elijah en regardant sa petite-amie._

\- Jeremy est seul ce soir alors je vais rentrer pour rester avec lui, _répondit Elena en réprimant une grimace._

 _\- Invente-le ici, souris-je grandement. Plus on est fou, plus on rit ! »_

Elle acquiesça en me souriant et Elijah se proposa pour l'accompagner chercher son frère, ce qu'elle accepta. Je montai dans la chambre de mon fils, le couchai dans son berceau que Kol descendra tout à l'heure.

Je redescendis en bas au bout d'une heure et demie, au même moment où Elijah et les deux Gilbert rentraient dans le manoir. Je saluai Jeremy et on alla dans la salle à manger, où le repas était dressé sur la table.

« - Et voici le dernier des Mikaelson, _annonça Kol en rentrant dans la pièce avec le berceau de Kendall dans une main._

\- Jeremy, voici Kendall Mikaelson, l'héritier direct de Kol et Phylis, _lui présenta Elena en emmenant son frère près du berceau._

\- Il est magnifique, _le complimenta Jeremy en nous regardant, Kol et moi._ »

Je lui souris, en guise de remerciement, et une serveuse hypnotisée passa, un plateau rempli de verre de champagne. Chaque convive se servit et Klaus fit tenter une fourchette contre son verre, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

« - Je propose qu'on lève nos verres à Kendall Mikaelson, qui va égayer notre éternité ! _S'exclama mon beau-frère en levant son verre de champagne en l'air._

\- A Kendall ! _Répétons-nous tous en même temps et en l'imitant._ »

On trinqua tous ensemble et on but une gorgée de champagne, la soirée commençant dans la bonne humeur.


	21. 20 - Chapitre Vingtième

Chapitre Vingtième - Le départ de Kol

Point de vue Omniscient - Flash back, Barcelone, 1811

Depuis la transformation de Felycia par Kol, ils avaient suivit la famille de ce dernier aux quatre coins du monde. Seulement, Kol avait décidé de rester en Espagne, à Barcelone pour être exacte, en compagnie de sa femme.

Ils étaient à Barcelone depuis dix ans maintenant et même si Felycia était heureuse, cela avait changé depuis quelques semaines. En effet, cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que Kol était distant avec elle, ne la touchant plus et allant même jusqu'à faire chambre à part.

« - Est-ce que tu as un problème avec moi Kol ? _Finit par lui demander Felycia, qui ne supportait plus la situation._

\- Non, il n'y en a aucun, _répondit-il évasivement._ Je vais aller faire un tour. »

Sans que Felycia puisse ajouter quelque chose, Kol quitta l'hacienda à vitesse vampirique. Felycia, surprise par le comportement de son mari, resta assise sur le fauteuil et chercha dans sa au plus profond de ses souvenirs pour savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Mais elle ne trouva rien et partit dans la bibliothèque pour occuper le reste de son après-midi.

Kol ne rentra que très tard dans la soirée, et partit directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant sa femme dîner seule. Cette dernière, une fois son repas terminé, alla à son tour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et, une fois qu'elle fut en tenue de nuit et allonger dans son lit, elle laissa libre court aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

De son côté, en entendant les pleures de sa femme depuis 480 ans, Kol sentit son cœur, qu'elle avait fait revivre, se briser complètement. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il lui faisait subir avec son éloignement, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner d'elle.

Cela faisait 480 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Kol avait besoin de rester seul. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais il avait besoin d'espace.

Les pleurs de Felycia se tarirent et, chacun de leur côté, les époux Mikaelson s'endormirent en pensant à l'autre.

Les jours passèrent et Kol avait trouvé le moyen de ne plus croiser Felycia, ce qui blessa énormément la jeune femme. En effet, l'Originel partait tôt le matin et ne revenait que tard le soir, sa femme dormant déjà.

Seulement un soir, en ayant marre de cette situation et surtout voulant l'arranger, Felycia avait entendu de pied ferme le retour de son mari.

« - Tu ne dors pas ? _Demanda Kol, surpris de la voir encore debout à son retour._

\- Je t'attendais, je voulais te parler, _répondit Felycia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._ Et avant que tu me fuis, comme tu en as l'habitude depuis quelques semaines maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir sur ce fauteuil et m'expliquer ce que tu as pour être distant avec moi, _lui ordonna-t-elle en pointant le dit fauteuil du doigt._ »

Abasourdi par le nouveau caractère de sa femme, Kol fit ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné et Felycia s'assit sur un fauteuil, en face de son mari.

« - Bon j'attend les explications de ton éloignement, _dit Felycia en regardant son mari froidement._

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _esquiva-t-il en évitant le regard froid de sa femme._

\- Arrête de me mentir Kol ! _S'énerva-t-elle en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil._ Cela fait des semaines que tu m'évites. Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me touches plus et que tu fais chambre à part. Alors dis-moi quel est le problème ? _Ajouta-t-elle au bord des larmes._ »

Mais rien n'y fit, Kol resta silencieux, même devant la détresse de sa femme. Voyant qu'il ne voulait rien dire, Felycia baissa la tête et rejoignit sa chambre à vitesse vampirique, où elle laissa libre court à sa tristesse.

Rester seul dans le salon, Kol se servit un verre de bourbon qu'il sirota doucement en regardant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée du salon. Il essayait de prendre la bonne décision, celle qui lui permettrait d'être loin de Felycia sans la faire souffrir. Un instant, il pensa à l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle l'oublie mais il oublia bien vite l'idée en se souvenant qu'il lui avait promit de ne jamais utiliser l'hypnose sur sa femme.

Finissant son verre de bourbon, il monta en haut et s'arrêta devant la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec sa femme à leur arrivé à Barcelone. Ouvrant doucement la porte, il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit où Felycia dormait paisiblement. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa femme.

« - Je t'aime tellement si tu savais, _chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la joue._ Je m'en veux tellement de te faire subir mon éloignement mais je suis comme ça, j'ai besoin d'être distant avec les gens que j'aime, comme toi. Je vais partir, pour atténuer la douleur que tu ressens par ma faute et quand on se retrouvera, parce que nous nous retrouverons sois-en sûr, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te faire oublier ces mauvais moments, _ajouta-t-il à son oreille._ »

Sans brusquerie, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme et il se leva du lit, sortant dans la chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il regagna la sienne et fit ses bagages, résolu à quitter l'hacienda le plus rapidement possible.

Un domestique l'aida à les descendre et, après avoir chargé le chariot, il monta dans la calèche. Cette dernière s'éloigna de l'hacienda, où Felycia continuait de dormir en ignorant le départ de son mari.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Felycia trouva l'hacienda bien trop silencieuse. Ressentant un grand vide au cœur, elle sortit de sa chambre en tenue de nuit et alla dans la chambre de son mari.

La pièce était complètement vide et toutes les affaires de Kol avaient disparus. Elle parcourut entièrement l'hacienda à vitesse vampirique, fouillant chaque recoin de la demeure, mais elle se rendit finalement compte que Kol était bel et bien partit.

Se fichant de sa tenue, elle se laissa tomber à genou au sol et fondit en larmes, mettant son visage dans ses mains.

Rosa, la domestique de Felycia mais aussi son amie depuis son arrivé en Espagne, s'agenouilla à côté de sa maîtresse et la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. Une étreinte à laquelle Felycia répondit avec plaisir, se laissant pleurer contre la poitrine de Rosa.

« - Il est partit, _pleura Felycia dans les bras de son amie._

\- Vous le retrouverez, _la consola Rosa en lui caressant les cheveux._ Señor Kol vous aime, ne l'oubliez jamais Señorita Felycia. »

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête et se laissa consoler par son amie, le départ de son mari.


	22. 21 - Epilogue

EPILOGUE - Dernier Chapitre

Point de vue Omniscient - Mystic Falls, 2011

Phylis était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kol, au manoir Mikaelson, en train de faire leurs valises. Cela faisait un mois que Kendall était né et les Mikaelson au complet avaient décidés de quitter Mystic Falls, du moins sans Elijah, qui restait en ville pour Elena.

Phylis était donc en train de les valises, ainsi que celles de son fils, tandis que Kol était allongé sur le lit, Kendall allongé sur son torse.

Le bébé Mikaelson, bien qu'il soit né il y a seulement un mois, avait l'apparence d'un bébé de cinq mois. A ce rythme-là, quand il aura atteint l'âge d'un an, il aura l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans.

« - Tu pourrais m'aider au moins, _souffla Phylis en regardant son mari, les poings sur les hanches._

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule, _sourit grandement Kol en regardant sa femme._

\- Oui mais je suis fatiguée, _se plaignit-elle faussement en se laissant tomber sur le lit._ »

Kol laissa échapper un petit rire et ouvrit un bras. Phylis se blottit contre son époux et posa sa tête dans son cou, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son mari.

« - Quand devons-nous rejoindre le reste de ta famille à New-York ? _Demanda Phylis, les yeux fermés._

\- Dans trois semaines, ce qui est suffisant pour des vacances en famille, _répondit Kol en embrassant sa femme sur le front._

\- Et où partirons-nous ? _L'interrogea-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder._

\- Loin de ma famille, _fit Kol en la regardant à son tour._ Maintenant tu restes allonger le temps que je finis nos valises, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Phylis hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le dos, posant Kendall sur sa poitrine. Kol l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres puis se leva du lit, finissant les valises à la place de sa femme.

Ceci finit, il retourna s'allonger à côté de Phylis. Cette dernière posa Kendall entre eux et s'allongea sur le flanc pour regard son mari.

« - Je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi et aussi d'avoir eu Kendall malgré notre vampirisme, _avoua Phylis d'une petite voix._ Et sache que si tu dois partir une deuxième fois, j'aimerai que tu me préviennes avant, et que tu ne partes pas pendant mon sommeil.

\- Je ne repartirai pas Felycia, _la contredit Kol en utilisant le prénom de baptême de sa femme._ Partir la première fois a été la pire erreur de ma vie et je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir à cause de ma stupidité, _ajouta-t-il en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de sa femme._ Repose-toi, on partira en début de soirée. »

Phylis ferma les yeux en acquiesçant et, malgré que Kendall dorme paisiblement entre ses deux parents, elle serra tout de même la main de Kol dans la sienne. Elle finit par s'endormir et Kol resta allonger en face d'elle, à la regarder dormir. Elle était tellement belle que Kol s'estimait chanceux de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Phylis se réveilla après trois bonnes heures et faillit crier de peur en voyant Kol dans la même position et en train de la fixer.

« - Tu n'as pas bougé ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour s'étirer._

\- Juste pour mettre Kendall dans son berceau, _répondit-il en se redressant à son tour._ J'ai aussi mis dans nos valises dans la voiture et on pourra partir dès qu'on sera prêt, _lui apprit-il en la voyant chercher les valises des yeux._

\- J'ai besoin de boire une poche de sang et préparai les biberons pour Kendall puis ce sera bon, _acquiesça Phylis._

\- J'ai demandé à une domestique de faire les biberons et je t'ai monté une poche de sang, _fit Kol en la lui tendant._

\- Tu es parfait, _sourit Phylis en attrapant la poche de sang._ »

Kol sourit à son tour et Phylis l'embrassa rapidement avant de mordre dans la poche de sang.

Pendant que sa femme se nourrissait, Kol habilla Kendall, qui gazouillait joyeusement en regardant son père. La poche de sang vide, Phylis alla la jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain atténuante à leur chambre et rejoignit les deux hommes de son éternité.

« - On peut y aller, _fit-elle en enfilant sa veste en cuir._

\- C'est partit ! _S'exclama Kol en portant Kendall._ »

Phylis prit le sac à langer, ainsi que son sac à main, puis la petite famille descendirent. Kol installa son fils dans le 4x4 de Phylis tandis que cette dernière s'installait sur le siège passager.

Après s'être assuré que Kendall était parfaitement attaché, Kol ferma la porte arrière et s'installa derrière le volant.

« - Prête pour une nouvelle vie ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant sa femme._

\- Avec toi, je suis prête pour une nouvelle vie depuis notre mariage, _lui répondit Phylis en lui serrant la main._ »

Phylis embrassa son mari et ce dernier se mit en route vers une destination inconnue pour sa femme. Leurs doigts enlacés, l'épouse Mikaelson regardait le paysage défilé à travers les carreaux de sa voiture.

Elle était avec les deux hommes de son éternité et pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait être ailleurs.

 **FIN !**


End file.
